How Do I Fit In?
by angel.nieves.1656
Summary: A late bloomer eventually "powers up" but has trouble with everything that follows being a Hero. Can a teen-age boy really grow up to be the next Savior of the World or will he leave it in Flames? Also are there some secrets that even he doesn't know about? Original Character with Sky High people...
1. Chapter 1: WTF?

I do not own the songs that are included in this **fan fiction** nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or Sky High. I have not seen other ideas about this because I have not looked for them; this all sprang from my own mind….with some help from some friends :)

Chapter 1: WTF?

I was in my room playing video games, just lounging on my bed. My room was in the basement of the house, and my parent's referred to it as the "Dungeon". Because no matter what I only came out of it to eat and use the bathroom, also to go to school but that was mandatory. I was currently playing my favorite game: Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3.

I know, it's an old game on the Playstation 2, which I have along with an Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, but I still play it like it came out this year. I have every character, every move, heck; I have all of the seasons from Dragon Ball too Dragon Ball GT on DVD. It was my obsession, my only companion and friend, since I was a loner at school. No one else understood me or tried to, and I didn't bother to make them pay attention.

There was a creaking noise above me and I could tell my parents were awake and moving around the kitchen upstairs. They both started to make breakfast from the smell of eggs and bacon that crept down to me from the vents. I took a deep breath as I smelled the delicious food and paused my game just as my finishing attack was about to hit my opponent. I pulled out my phone and looked at it.

5:30

Me- _Two hours to get ready for the first day of school…..Awesome. Might as well freshen up so the kids can't make fun of me for smelling badly._

I leaned forward and snaked my hand around my game systems to flip the off switch on the PS2. I yawned as I made my way up the stairs to the kitchen.

I opened my door and appeared in the dining room. It wasn't that big but had enough room to fit a table of six. On the far wall was a glass door that led to the backyard. Turning to my right was the kitchen. It was joined to the dining room and had the basic setup that you would expect. Cupboards, sink, drawers, and fridge. In the corner directly in front of me was the half bathroom that was situated next to the fridge. I would have used that one but a round table was in my way and I didn't want to get in my parents way while they cooked. Past experience has shown me on the ground as either one barreled through me to move onto the next food, their one track mind not even seeing me.

I kept turning to the right and walked around the corner into the living room. It was an average sized room that had a long on the wall to my left, moving clockwise a big flat screen T.V. on a small table was against the far left wall, a small window looking towards the front yard, the front door, the garage door, and a two seat couch facing the T.V. I kept walking and the wall turned into a wooden railing where doubled back on my path and walked up the stairs that led to the next floor of the house. I then made another right around the corner, seeing the two guest bedrooms and my parent's room. I walked straight into the full bathroom and closed the door to take a shower.

I was back in my room after the shower and brushing my teeth. I was almost done getting dressed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on black and red Air Force One Jordan's, almost grey cargo shorts, and a black and grey striped long sleeve shirt. I ran a hand through my hair which was buzzed and sighed. I reached my hand out and grabbed the colon putting a little on like my Dad showed me and then grabbed my glasses from the dresser and put them on. I sighed as I did so, not liking the things but I had to wear them to see. The world went from being fuzzy to perfectly clear as the spectacles went onto my face and I saw my tan skin that I had inherited by my Father. I snatched my headphones from their hook on my video game storage column. I picked my ready book bag up from the floor and unplugged my now charged phone from its cord. As I traveled up my stairs again I heard my parents in a conversation.

"-doesn't make sense at all. He should have powered up by now. It only took me being close to my Dad to set it off" said a rough voice.

"Maybe he just needs some more time? Since he isn't a full blood he has the chance of not even being a Super," a more feminine voice replied back.

"He would be the first then, in my family. We've always been Supers…."

I opened the door to find my parents hugging each other in the kitchen.

"Morning," I said wondering what they were talking about.

I walked towards them in the kitchen and my parents ended their embrace.

"Morning," my Mother said, walking up to me and planting a kiss on my cheek which I returned. My Father gave me a look, the same one that he has been giving me for a while now.

"Morning, Dad," I said extending my hand. He nodded and grasped mine in a shake but as soon as our skin touched I felt an electric shock jump from his palm into mine. I pulled my hand back on instinct and rubbed my palm a little bit.

"Sorry about that Dad. Was just surprised at the shock," I said extending my hand again so as to not make him think I was disrespecting him.

His face had changed now and I couldn't read his expression, but a smile crept onto his face as he grasped my hand again firmly and shook it.

I sat down then after we let go and waited to be served breakfast. Ten minutes later I was saying bye to my parents and walking out the door when I heard my Father say, "Today's the day."

I walked up the street to my bus stop and passed two kids that were walking in the other direction. The one on the left was a guy looking to be my age but had the colors of Captain America on his clothes, or the Commander if I'm speaking realistically. Red, blue, and white; he was shorter than me and he was laughing at something the girl said, which brought my attention to her. She was taller than him and wore all green with red hair; she was smiling at him and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear as she glanced at me. I looked down finding the ground very interesting for some reason and out of my peripheral vision I saw the guy move his arm around the girl's waist nonchalantly and pulled her toward him. I kept walking past them looking down at the pavement and listened to my blaring music of The Offspring- You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. I approached my bus stop and saw some girls standing there. As soon as they saw me, or rather heard my music, one of the girls whispered to the other and they instantly went quiet after glancing at me quickly. I sighed, already used to how the rest of the school treated me but was still holding out hope that this year things would change. I stopped at the bus stop but stayed a reasonable distance away from the two girls as the next song came on which was Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow.

Me- _Goku didn't have to worry about stuff like this…._

I was surprised at that thought, not knowing where it came from. But yes it was true, the guy had a tail as a kid, found out he was an alien, and everybody knew that he had the power to kill them all and destroy the whole planet. And yet he had instantly made friends across the universe, started a family, and made some of his arch enemies become his best friends. A picture of him sprang into my mind with his huge smile. My mind went over his history, starting at Dragon Ball, and traveled down the long journeys that he made as he got older. Before I had gotten to the ever popular beginning of Dragon Ball Z the bus pulled up and the three of us walked up the steps to take our seats, mine being alone at the back. The lyrics from the song entered my brain then and the next thing I heard was

"_**I don't want to change the world/I just wanna leave it colder/ Light the fuse and burn it up/ Take the path that leads to nowhere-"**_

Me- _Yeah if only that could happen; it would solve a lot of my problems._

_I continued my trip down memory lane as I started to get a little mentally fatigued for some reason. I tried to shake it off on the ride to school but it just kept coming back_.

We arrived at the school and as the day went by I slowly started to get worse. Every period something else got worse or I felt more pain throughout my body in quick pangs. Since I had new teachers they all thought I was the trouble making kid of the group and I kept nearly getting detention. I finally got to lunch which for me was in the middle of the day and I felt terrible. Constant flashes of pain shot across my body starting at my chest and my mind felt detached from my body. I grabbed the main lunch which consisted of lasagna, a red apple, and strawberry milk. I paid for my food and walked to my usual lunch table since my freshmen year last year and **NO ONE** has sat with me. I plopped down and set the tray in front of me. After staring at it for a couple seconds I pushed the tray away and sighed, feeling like if I ate anything I would throw it up. I put my forehead on the edge of my table and closed my eyes. The coldness helped a little bit, too bad it didn't last.

"Hey, Reject, lookup. I want your food."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I groaned internally and lifted my head too see John, the bully that has been harassing me since elementary school. The guy has been shorter than me for two years now and yet he still wants to mess with me, although it was funny to see the expression on his face when I hit my growth spurt. But today I was too sick to even pretend to play the role of a helpless victim hoping not to get beat up too badly. The guy was standing and leaning across the table at me with a sneer on his face that made him look like he was trying too hard at being mean and failing miserably. I noticed all of this right before I pushed my tray forward and laid my head back on the table. A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Hey, did you hear me or are you deaf now along with being the only socially awkward kid in school? I said I wanted your food, and you're going to give it to me before I count to three. On-"

Before he could even finish the first word I pushed my tray again and it slid effortlessly across the table, between his arms and stopped when it hit the back of the chair John was leaving over. I did this without even lifting my head and I pulled my hand back under the table. He was quiet as his mind caught up to what his eyes saw.

"What the hell is this?" he asked skeptically.

"It's the lunch you wanted, now go away," I said still not bringing my head up.

"You're not even going to argue with me against taking your food?"

I didn't even bother answering that question so I stayed silent.

I heard him walk around the table and next to me. "I asked you a question," his voice seethed in my ear.

"And I'm a honey badger; I don't give a fuck, so I didn't answer. Now piss off."

I felt him lean away from me and some time passed. I was about to take a nap when I felt something cold and liquid splash onto my neck and back and then something hot splattered against my head. I sat there with my eyes open in shock as my brain slowly realized what had just happened. I could tell the whole cafeteria erupted in laughter but the only thing that I heard was the drip, drip of the mild as some of it fell off of me and onto the floor. For a few seconds I sat there contemplating what just happened.

And then anger, white hot focused anger flashed across my chest and spread out through my body. The only thought running through my head was: **I'll kill him...**

"**THAT'S IT!"** I yelled standing up and lifting my table up in my fury. If I had paid attention to it I would have noticed the thing flip through the roof. I turned to face John, hearing his laughter in my head, seeing all of the times that he bullied me, harassed me, made fun of me. And I just threw myself into that rage and, not even thinking it through, slammed right fist into his gut. He flew backwards and the impact sent him through the far wall and the shock wave shook the floor.

I stood up straight and saw red as my rage began to build even more and something else, some power that was deep in my chest sprang forth and latched itself onto my anger and grew with it.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" I yelled out again screaming at the top of my lungs. A gust of air blew outwards in a sphere and pushed everyone back, on a subconscious level I heard people screaming in fear but I didn't pay attention, I just screamed more, feeding the power. I felt something against my back, like when my Dad pats me and I turned to see one of John's Friends holding a broken chair and looking terrified. I merely smirked as I kicked him in his stomach and he flew backwards in a whoosh, crashing through the glass windows on the far walls and shattering the others with the ensuing shockwave (THIS...IS...SPARTA!)

People were running now, trying to get out of the cafeteria before I did something to them. I paid the no mind as I screamed again feeling my power reach a peak. I tried to push past my limit and felt it brush up against the barrier in my mind. I was almost past it, to the one thing that I felt I wanted to be, and I knew this on a subconscious level. But then I felt pain hit my back as I face planted into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: What Am I Now?

Chapter 3:

I was up in an instant, throwing whoever was on me across the room. I saw a blur of red, white, and blue and the next thing I know, I was slammed into the wall where I threw the first person. I looked down and saw a middle aged woman in the colors and her fists in my stomach. I growled and then clasped my hands together and brought them down onto her back. She fell down to the ground and cracked the floor while I stepped out of the wall crater. Instinctively I knew how to float and I made way down to the ground. I felt the presence of someone to my left and I turned to see a man running at me with the same colors as the woman raising his fist. I took a step towards him and swung my right arm, our fists colliding. A faint shock wave erupted from the contact and shook the whole school. The man's face had a shocked expression and turned to one of concentration as he tried to push me back. I merely smirked at him.

In the blink of an eye I had crouched down and the man stumbled forward off balance. I concentrated my "energy" into my left hand and then punched him in the stomach. He let out a whoosh of air, lifting off the ground a little bit from my punch. As he stumbled back holding his midsection I twisted and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him flying. As he met the ground he broke the tiled floor leaving a trail.

"Steve!"

I turned to see the woman getting up from her crater that I smashed her into and then flew at me. I moved so fast that I disappeared from a normal person's eyesight and reappeared behind her. She stopped suddenly and looked around for me.

"So you can fly, huh? Too bad you're a little slow."

She turned to face me as I flew at her, ready to knock her unconscious. But then I suddenly came up short as someone clothes lined me.

I took a ragged breath and looked up at the person to see….MY DAD?

"Dad?" I rasp out after a few moments.

"Well, this isn't how I liked us to meet for the first time. But at least it's out in the open now."

We were back at our house now, sitting in the living room. My Dad and Mom sat together on the two seater, the other two, who I learned were the famous super heroes Commander and Jetstream, sitting on the long couch. I stood in front of the door, waiting for someone to talk first and explain everything. When no one did, I took it upon myself to break the silence.

"So what just happened back there at the school?" I said bluntly wanting to know exactly what was wrong with me.

My parents glanced at each and my Mother nodded.

"Your powers have awakened after all this time," my Dad started. "They were dormant and we both thought that you weren't going to get any after a while."

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you talking about? How was I supposed to get superpowers?"

My Dad sighed like he should have known that he had to explain this to me.

"I'm the famous super hero Replicator, one of many that the news talks about so often. My powers, which have been passed down from generation to generation, lets me copy and store any superpower that I see being used. I'm not nearly as famous as the Commander and Jetstream here," at this he waved a hand at the other two super powered people in the room, "But I'm up there. When I met your Mother, I knew the risks that you, on the off chance, might be normal and have no superpowers whatsoever. But I didn't care about it, I went after my heart."

"When you were born I watched you closely for any signs of powering up. The normal age is 6-10, although some have been as high as 15. I held out hope that you would be one of those few, and this morning when that spark happened between us, I knew today was going to be the day."

He chuckled then.

"Who knew it would turn out like….this."

I stayed quiet for some time until I let out a breath of air. And then I exploded.

"SO WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE A SUPERHERO!? WERE YOU GOING TO LET ME NEVER FIND OUT THE TRUTH!? STAY IN THE DARK ABOUT MY FAMILY HISTORY MY WHOLE LIFE, NEVER KNOWING WHAT I COULD HAVE BEEN OR WHAT I WAS APART OF!?"

I expected him to yell back at me. I never raised my voice to my parents and I kind of wanted them to show emotion to me. It would at least mean that they cared. The energy came back again, trying to feed off of my anger and frustrations like before.

My Father stayed quiet and my Mother looked at him hoping for an answer.

"Were you ashamed of me?" I asked quietly, my anger disappearing.

His head snapped up at this.

"No. I would never be ashamed of you. That's not why I didn't tell you anything," he said his eyes telling me so. He always put his emotions on display through his eyes.

"Then why?" I asked him on the verge of crying, something I don't do in front of people.

"I thought that if there was a chance that you could have a normal life I wanted you to take it. I didn't want to pressure you into being a Super and then thinking that, you let me down by not powering up."

Me- _Ha, wanted me to have a normal life! Guess he didn't know about the bullies. Wait...no...he didn't. I never said anything about them. Well now I feel like crap..._

I turned to the Commander and Jetstream to apologize an Jetstream recoiled from me, the Commander narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Commander, Jetstream, I would like to apologize for my outburst back at the school. It was a surprise to me and I can see that it was too everyone else. Also, sorry about the broken rib," I said nodding to the Commander.

His eyes widened and his arm dropped. Then he laughed but it sounded nervous and strained.

"Broken rib? I don't have a broken rib, my durability is more than capable of-"

Jetstream laid her hand on his shoulder effectively cutting him off.

"Honey it's ok to admit it. You may have durability, but you're not invincible. Even I noticed your pain. He nearly broke my spine with his punch."

I winced at that, remembering my anger at her, no not at her. Because my anger was there for no reason, after I snapped at those guys I sort of just lost control. And now my loneliness was looking more and more like the best option to take so I wouldn't accidentally explode on someone...or actually just explode.

Me- _Man I don't even know what powers I have..._

"Again, sorry about that Jetstream. I don't know what happened. I normally don't get that angry," I said looking down at my feet. We were all quiet for a while until something hit me.

"Oh my gosh, those two guys! What happened to them!? I didn't...they aren't...right? I asked my voice trailing off.

"No, they aren't dead. But they would have been if you had hit them with the same punch as me," the Commander said with a wince. "They were rushed to Maxville Hospital and some small healers are tending to them."

I blew out a sigh of relief and nodded my thanks to him. It was quiet again, this time the silence was uncomfortable, but not for me.

"You know what you have to do, don't you Robert?"

He nodded his head, silent. "I'll go to get it fixed today. No one's going to like being blind sided by this but at least it's happening now and not later. We'll talk to him about it after I get back and explain everything," he said and then falling silent, thinking. His elbows were on his knees and his hands clasped underneath his chin in concentration.

"They'll most likely have him in the school by the end of the week to avoid anymore...accidents that might happen. Can I count on your help for when he goes?" he asked the other two.

"There was a look of confusion on the Commander's face but Jetstream understood almost instantly.

"You mean our son?"

"Yes, Will, is it?" Dad said nodding his head. "Since my son wasn't in Power Placement the first day he will do better at having some friends when he begins. Maybe some of those kids even that saved the school last year."

My blood ran cold at the thought of being around other people and talking to them. Possibilities of what might happen flashed through my mind but I bit my tongue because it would do no good to yell at my Dad in front of these two. This was a family matter.

"Of course! That's a great idea Replicator, Will will love that! He and his friends are the best bunch of kids I know. They're even talking about becoming a Super-team when they all graduate. It'll be nice to work alongside them one day," the Commander said his eyes glazing over.

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose but didn't say anything about why.

I shot a glance at Mom, who was strangely silent during this whole conversation.

Jetstream stood and turned to my parents. "Well it was nice seeing you again, both of you," she said looking at my mom. "But we better get going. We still have to explain everything to Will," she finished, looking away she helped the Commander up and they walked to the door behind me. I stepped aside and opened it for them. Nodding their thanks, Jetstream rose into the air, picked the Commander up under his armpits and flew off to their house. I was closing the door when my Dad stopped me.

"Sorry, I'm leaving too. Have to take care of that stuff that we talked about. But we'll talk more when I get back ok?" he asked looking at me. I didn't know what to say to him and my tongue didn't seem to work anyway so I merely nodded my head and he simply went out and flew away also.

I finally closed the door and turned back to my Mom, and then broke down crying. She walked over to me and held me in her arms for a while.

Me- _What am I now?..._

_A/N: Ok so to whoever reads this is my first fan fiction on here and honestly, I'm just playing it by ear. I've been on here since December of last year but I only got a story up now because I have read all of my stories from my cell phone, I actually need to figure out a way to put stories on here through that to but that will take a WHILE. So in the mean time I'll be uploading whenever I can since I'm hardly near a computer now so don't expect fast updates, sorry about that I know you might feel about sporadic updates because I don't like them all that much myself. If you have any questions about this I guess you could just ask them whenever because I'm always around and thanks for reading :]_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey what's up back again but don't think this means I have a constant update schedule because this would not be true. It's just that I have a bunch of chapters already done so I'm just typing them up now. This is what I'm trying to do constantly so that I can easily upload them from anywhere i.e. Google Drive (No I do not own Google Drive or Google, just using its services that it allows). Also I still do not own Dragon Ball Z OR Sky High at all, the respective owners of both own them and I am just a fan that got an idea._

_**To be a King: **__Yes that is actually what I had in mind but with a twist….A very big twist but that will come up when the time arises. I would like to thank you for being my first Reviewer and any questions that you, or anyone else want to ask, I will answer to the best of my abilities :]_

A couple hours later, and a few meals, I was really hungry for some reason, my dad came back looking way tired. He plopped down at the dinner table where I was eating my second box of pizza by myself after grilled cheese sandwiches, steaks, soda, ice cream, and other stuff. I kept eating waiting for him to pull his thoughts together so as to speak to me. Mom was at the sink cleaning dishes and quickly gave him a kiss as he came in.

"It's done," he said finally. "You'll start Sky High on Friday and continue there like a regular school."

"Sky...High...?" I asked him between mouthfuls.

"It's a high school for super powered teenagers. They learn how to control their powers and are trained to on how to best use them. Once you graduate, you'll join the real world."

I nodded my head and went back to devouring my food. I was on my tenth slice of pizza when Dad's head suddenly snapped around the room and caught my attention. I slowed down eating enough to pay attention to him.

"What happened here while I was gone?" he asked evenly.

I slowly stopped chewing and looked around the kitchen at the mess my hunger had made. There were open and ripped boxes overflowing the trash can, the stove had some sauce in random places, the fridge door was slightly ajar, and dirty dishes were piled high in the sink.

I swallowed my food.

"I got hungry..." I said to him not knowing if it was the answer he wanted.

"This was all you?" Dad asked in shock.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I don't really know what happened after you left. I...talked with Mom and then I was suddenly starving and asked her if she could make some food and she did. But after I ate it the, hunger, was still there. And so I kept eating, and eating, and eating. I'm pretty sure I'll be full once I finish this box," I said as I continued to eat the pizza.

Dad was quiet for some time and then he suddenly leaned forward.

"Do you think this has something to do with your powers?"

I thought about that as I ate some more. "I don't know, honestly, I still don't even know what my powers are yet. Nothing I did gave me any hints about it specifically."

"Did you do anything, anything at all that gave you the strength to break the Commander's rib? The Superhero Community refers to it as "powering up", that might help."

I thought back to earlier today-

Me-_ Man that happened earlier today? Feels like so long ago._

I replayed it in my head, everything that happened in the cafeteria.

John was antagonizing me and my anger got out of control. That anger triggered something inside of me to...unlock. Some power that has been there all this time and it burst forth to spread across my body. My rising anger was synonymous with the power growing and they both fed off of each other, like an unending cycle.

"I got angry at the first kid that I punched. I usually don't get angry that fast but for some reason I did and it unlocked something, something I never felt before, but I knew it had always been there. It felt like some power, it felt amazing and wonderful and life changing, but now thinking about it, it feels dangerous and scary. I don't know if I'll be able to control it..." I looked down, ashamed.

"Ian, don't be ashamed of what you did. It's ok to feel how you are right now, because you know that it was wrong. Everything will be taken care of so you don't have to worry about it."

I nodded my head, trying to keep my emotions in check so that I wouldn't cry. After some time, when I felt I wasn't going to cry, I looked back up at my Dad.

"So, since you're a Superhero, can you tell me if you've seen anything like that before?" my voice was just above a whisper but somehow he still heard it.

"Honestly, no I haven't. There are people who can fly or have super strength, but the only combination today is Will Stronghold, the Commander and Jetstream's son. He isn't an active hero yet because he is still in Sky High, but word still travels among us. In practicality you should have my powers, being able to copy and store any super power you see and use it whenever. Even though your mother is human, if you got powers they would be mine. But we're all a little tired from this long day so go to bed and get some rest. We'll figure it out tomorrow.

I nodded my head and got up from the table after I realized that I had subconsciously eaten the pizza without knowing it. I gave a kiss to my Mom as I past her and shook hands with Dad and then walked to my door downstairs. As I opened it I paused on the threshold and turned back around.

"What am I supposed to do from now until Friday? Stay in the house for three days?" it had been a joke but I half expected the answer.

"You're going to have to. We don't know that much about your powers so until you get to Sky High and find someone to teach you, you'll need to be careful about what you do."

I gulped and nodded my head as I went downstairs to my room. I looked around and felt alien in my own space, I felt disgusted. I tried to play video games, throwing myself into Halo and Call of Duty but felt nothing for them. I was about to turn off the Xbox 360(which I know figured everything was bought and paid for through my Dad since I hardly saw my Mom working) when the Dragonball Z game caught my eye. I stared at it for a while, the name put me into a trance for a bit, and then I switched to the PS2, popped the game in, and played for the rest of the night. I used every character, all their attacks and techniques, I went through the transformations and power ups. My eyes were glued to the screen and I was **focused**. After a while my PS2 got hot and I turned it off so as not to overheat it. When it was off I sat on my bed for a few minutes not moving, but I still felt that tug on my mind.

I got off my bed and moved towards the stairs, but instead of going up I made a right and followed the wall to where a curtain hung. I pushed it aside and stepped into my "Back Room".

It was a little bit smaller than my room but there wasn't much inside. There were stacks of the rest of my vast collection of video games and movies to my left. To my right was a door that led to my personal laundry room. And directly in front of me, on the far wall was a very expensive and high-tech set up of computers.

The whole thing consisted of another router, separate from my game systems, a laptop, a desk computer, virus protection hardware, and other stuff. I mentally took a step back to see it and wondered how much was bought through my Dad because he's a super hero? How much does he get paid to save people?

I physically shrugged, not being able to figure out everything at once tonight so I just focused on what my mind was telling me to do. I walked over to the desktop and sat in the cushioned rolling chair as I turned it on, at the same time I booted up the laptop and I waited, hoping to find whatever it was that I sought.

_Post A/N: So hope whoever is reading this that you are liking it, I will take any questions as before and answer them as best as I can. But even if no one is reading this that doesn't matter to me because I just want to put all of this up here and get my voice out, even if no one hears it over the others._


	5. Chapter 5: So What Am I Again?

The information for the Dragonball Website that Ian reads in this fanfiction was not made up. I found it on the website, _**WHICH I DO NOT OWN CALLED**_ wiki/Saiyan. It IS a wiki site so I don't know how reliable it is but a lot of the stuff matched up with what I already knew so I used it. If you would like to see the rest of it simply click on the web address and it will take you there.

I woke up; not knowing that I had even went to sleep. I recalled having a dream but couldn't remember what it was. I dismissed it easily and sat up in my bed, how I got there I still don't remember, and rubbed my face to clear away the last of my fatigue. And that was when I noticed that I felt something warm in my pants but behind my right leg.

Me- _What, the, h ll?_

I got out of my bed and felt the warmth sliver down my thigh.

Me- _No way. __**NO F-ING WAY! I DID NOT JUST SH%T MY PANTS!**_

I bunched up the back of my shorts together to keep the rest from sliding out. I awkwardly walked to the stairs in a crab-like way.

Me- _I get amazing powers one day, and the next I CRAP MY PANTS! What's wrong with me?_

_*SWISH**SWISH*_

I froze.

Me- _What the hell was that?..._

I slid my hand down the back of my shorts and it encountered something warm, fuzzy, and attached to the bottom of my back.

Me- _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?_

I ran upstairs with my hands out, scared of what was hidden in my pants. I reached the top and flung the door open, and then I sped over to the bathroom in the kitchen and flipped the light on. I pulled the back of my shorts down and turned away from the mirror. As I craned my neck around to see I stopped in shock at what was there.

Attached to the bottom of my back, just above my butt, was a brown, furry, tail...

Me- _This isn't happening...this isn't happening..._

A movement in the mirror caught my attention. I looked still not believing but I saw tail moving slowly back and forth. I stopped thinking, it stopped moving.

Me- _**WHAT THE FUUUUUU-**_

"MOOOOOOOOOM!"

I raced all around the house looking for my Mom. But surprisingly, she wasn't here. I was back in the kitchen looking frantically, feeling hopeless and alone, when I spied a lone piece of paper on the main table. I snatched it up and read it quickly, then had to reread it in my haste.

_Ian,_

_ Dad's at work (which you now know means being a superhero) and I went out to buy food since you ate most of it last night. I'll be back with the groceries that you can help with in a while. Please be safe and don't do anything rash with your new powers (you know what I mean). Be safe please._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

The note did nothing to calm me down but it did answer some of my questions. The biggest one I had was how did I get the tail?

Me- _Backtrack. You didn't have it yesterday during the day or before you went downstairs to sleep. So it had to have happened after I went downstairs._

I retraced my steps to everything that I did. The last thing that I remember doing was surfing the internet but not what I was looking at. I started to get frustrated again when a blinking light caught my eye. I turned toward my laptop and saw the sleep light was flashing green. Curios and hopeful I walked over and sat in the rolling chair that was directly in front of it. I lifted the top up and then typed in the password. After about two seconds for it loaded the webpage that I was last on.

It was some official page about everything Dragon Ball and I was about to shut the thing down when the header caught my attention: Physiology.

I gulped at this and scrolled down the page, already dreading what I would find.

-_All pure-blooded Saiyans are born with tails, monkey-like in appearance and covered in brownish fur._

"Wow, that explains a lot," I said out loud.

Immediately I shut my mouth and looked around, afraid that someone was here to hear me. Then I remembered I was home alone. I kept reading then.

-_ The tail is very prehensile, and can be used to grasp things, much like certain primates do. The tail also serves to help young Saiyans with balance, as when Goku and Gohan's tails were first removed, they had trouble standing, let alone walking or running, at first._

Me- _So I can use it to grab stuff? Interesting...And don't get it cut, it looked painful for all of them._

-_The tail also provides a unique gift in that it allows a Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape if exposed to the Blutz Waves of a full moon-_

Me- _CRAP THAT'S RIGHT I COULD DESTROY THE CITY!_

-_ If the tail is removed, this power is lost. All Saiyans have the ability for their tail to grow back, unless it is permanently removed. Goku once stated that he feels stronger than before when his tail grows back._

I scrolled down some and stopped randomly on a section and read again.

-_ Tails also provide a boost in Super Saiyan transformations, as during the time when Goku was shrunk into a child in __Dragon Ball GT__, during the Baby Saga, he had trouble maintaining his transformations until his tail reformed, to the point where he was able to activate Super Saiyan 3 for a decent amount of time (along with his tail glowing gold)._

I leaned back to take all that I had read in and my hand accidentally brushed the mouse pad. The web page scrolled down and came to a part that said: Personality. A shudder ran through me at what I was going to find.

-_ Saiyans tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being war-like people; they share an innate enjoyment for conflict and fighting; choosing violence over peace with other races._

_-Saiyans are typically very aggressive and hard-headed, with short explosive tempers._

Me- _Well that's mean. We aren't all like that, I mean, look at Goku._

-_It appears(as demonstrated by Vegeta, Nappa, and Bardock,) they have a tendency to let their emotions get the better of them when roused in stimulating situations-resulting in them at times making rash decisions._

Me- _Does this website mock?! I could tear it apart in a million pieces and crush its bones beneath my foot! My race is a proud and strong race and we will not be made fun of like-_

A cracking noise snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked down and saw that I had tore off two pieces of the table my bare hands.

Me- _Ok so we are a little emotional._

I was getting up when I froze.

Me- _We?_

I sat back down heavily in the chair and put my face in my hands.

Me- _When did it go from "they" to "we"?_

I was losing my hold on my humanity and I didn't even realize it.

Me- _But I'm not human anymore, so how can I lose my humanity when I don't have it anymore?_

All this stuff was hurting my head. I needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air. I was out of my chair and going up the stairs before I could think about it. I snatched a hoodie off the floor and pulled it on as my tail automatically wrapped around my waist. I didn't think about it as I was up the stairs and out the back door closing it behind me. I wanted to fly and get away from here and in the next second I was hurtling into the air going very fast.

It took me a few seconds before my brain realized what happened and then I was laughing! Relishing in the moment at what had happened. It felt incredible, being able to fly at will and such. I did a barrel roll and laughed harder as the Star Fox game went shooting through my head. I looked down and saw the edges of the main city of Maxville, I pulled my hood up over my head and silently thanked that it was small didn't flap back in the strong wind. I started to pass skyscrapers and landed on the nearest one, jogging to stop my forward motion.

Me- _I'll have to work on that._

I looked around the rooftop and saw that it was almost bare of anything. I kept my hood up.

I sat down on the floor and got into what I guessed was a meditative sitting position. Then I closed my eyes.

Me- _Ok, so I'm a Saiyan. There's no way to deny it now after what I had just read. Man, I'm A __**Saiyan**__. An alien from a different planet, I wonder if that planet is here, in real life? It may all be fake but I could give it a try. Find the rest of my race and learn from them, see how they act and look, immerse myself in their-_

_NO! You can't think like that! You are the only one of your kind and there will be no others!...Unless you start grabbing random girls and fu-_

I stopped my train of thought right there and brought my hands up to slap my face, and in my haste I discharged a ki blast. It flew across the roof and dissipated before it went over the edge. I looked at my hands in surprise and then I did smack myself.

Me- _You're still thinking of yourself as a human, you're a Saiyan now! Act like one! Without the senseless killing, and the endless thirst for fighting._

I concentrated, trying to recreate what I did and felt my inner ki be manipulated to shoot another, more powerful blast out of my right hand. It flew across the building much fast and it crossed the gap where the street was and continued to the other building.

Me- _Oh crap!_

I shot forward, moving so fast it seemed like time slowed down. I raced around the blast and it started to go back to regular speed.

Me- _How am I going to deflect it?!_

The thought went through my mind in an instant and at the same time the ki blast came into reaching distance. On instinct I brought my right hand up and slapped the yellow orb into the sky where it dissipated after a few seconds.

I floated there, letting what almost happen sink in. I took a quick glance behind me and saw an office floor with people inside of it. A few were gawking at my back, no doubt having seen what just transpired. Others were just noticing that a person was floating outside their 30 floor office window. I quickly flew up the building seeing the blue aura spread out behind me as I put on the burst of speed. I reached the roof and did a back flip, landing perfectly this time.

Me- _That was to close. I could have destroyed this building by accident._

I sat down to continue thinking.

Me- _This much power, I have to control my emotions and now my power so that I don't kill someone by accident. This so __frustrating!_

I stayed in my sitting position for some time contemplating. Then I started laughing out of nowhere.

Me- _But it was actually kind of fun!_

I felt "bubbly" for some reason, I felt **energized**. I wanted to do it again.

Me- _But I have to stay in control this time, no fooling around._

I stood up and stretched. When I felt that I was ready I crouched down into a runner's stance. I calmed my mind and focused. And then my hand shot forward and another ki blast came out sailing between two buildings across from me. As it left the roof I shot forward running at my fastest speed. I reached the edge and shot off flying into the air. I sped around the blast and deflected it back, keeping it in the city. I guess you could say that I was playing volleyball with myself. But not once did I lose my focus. I knew from all the Dragon Ball episodes, manga's, and everything else I saw how deadly this power that I have can be, and I didn't want to misuse it, even if I was both excited and terrified by it.

I felt the ki blast was considerably weaker after a couple hours and so finally, after sliding into its path, I caught the ball of energy in between my hands and slowly brought them together, crushing it and making the energy dissipate into nothing. When my hands connected I let out a breath of air and stood up straight making my back crack, then I started hearing the noise around me.

I turned around in a circle looking at everything.

Helicopters buzzed around me with news cameras jutting out the sides and bottom. People were standing in windows gawking at me or recording what they saw on cell phones. I looked down and saw that traffic had stopped and pedestrians and drivers were standing in the street looking up at me. I knew after all of that that I was messed up.

I raised my hands to my head and bent my arms at 45 degree angles and gathered my ki. I faced my palms to my face and spread out my fingers then yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!"

I had no idea if that was going to work but I had to do something to escape, and to my surprise the move worked. A flash of light erupted from my body and blinded everyone around. With renewed energy I shot away from the city faster than I ever flew before. I headed towards home not knowing what else to do as the sun set.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there .1656 here again and I thought that I should just say my name so that you have a thing to refer to me as. I know that it might have been a while since I have updated but if you have been following this then you know that I DO NOT have an update schedule. Between school and real life I'm surprised that I'm even able to put these up. But if whoever reads these wants to ever ask any questions about anything from this I will be happy to answer anything. You can just call me Angel for short; I know the pen name is long Ha-ha. So as a DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sky High. The respective owners of each are the true people behind the magic of both and I am just a fan that had an idea. So with that enjoy Chapter 6.**

I arrived home as the sun reached its halfway point of setting. I stopped when I knew the cameras weren't following me anymore and common sense kicked in: I left my Mom alone to bring the groceries in...and they were going to see what I had just done on the late night news. This realization made me fly slower but I knew eventually I had to go back home. I landed on the porch right in front of the door and took a deep breath. Even though I wasn't ready, I knew I had to get it over with. I normally wouldn't face something head on but for some reason I felt compelled to this time. Before I could second guess myself I opened both doors and stepped inside.

Me-_ Oh I'm screwed._..

Mom was sitting on couch across from be watching the TV, I recognized the buildings of Maxville and saw my yellow Ki blast streak across the screen many times. For a second I thought Dad wasn't home yet and that I was in the clear. I started walking towards her to apologize and that's when I heard the door slam loudly behind me. I hung my head as my Father walked around me already yelling.

"Where the H LL have you been!? Didn't we tell you that you had to stay in the house!? And didn't you see the note that your Mom left for you on the table? You left her ALONE when she came home! You know she can't lift that much by herself!"

I heard him yelling at me and knew this was beyond serious. He never yells and curses even when he came home from a frustrated day at work. I wanted to explain to him what happened and that I was sorry but I kept looking at the ground not wanting to antagonize him further. I could feel the anger pouring from him from where I stood.

Me- _Wait I can feel his anger?_

When I focused my senses on my Dad I could in fact feel something building up inside him.

Me- _Ki. I can feel his ki! I can feel ki..._

"Are you paying attention to me Ian!?"

My Dad snapped me out of my breakthrough. I focused back on the present and saw him looming over me.

I nodded my head.

"Then what do you have to say for yourself?"

In answer I lifted up my hoodie along with my shirt enough so he could see my tail around my waist. Dad stared at it for a little before it finally dawned on him what it was. He sat down next to Mom and an unnatural silence came after that. Mom was the first one to speak.

"What is that?"

"It's a tail," I said simply as I unwound it. It hung behind me over my pants.

"When did you get that?" she asked still calm but looking like she was about to collapse.

"When I fell asleep and woke up. I was shocked to see it and went to my laptop to see what I was looking up. I went through the whole page, seeing everything about the new me, because I'm not human anymore, and I had to get out of the house and-"

"What do you mean, you're not human anymore?" my Dad croaked out.

"I'm not. I've changed, I may still look and act human, albeit a very aggressive and above average one, but I'm not. I'm not even whatever superheroes are. I'm technically not from this planet technically. I have emotional spikes that I won't get rid of; I could turn into a giant ape on a full moon and destroy **everything** if I can't control it. I have a power inside of me, an energy that is enough to destroy this whole planet it grows every day. I am called a Saiyan, it's a Japanese created race that is now real and I am the only one of my kind. I'm pretty sure that technically I'm also not considered your son, anymore," I finished my voice cracking.

I looked down at the ground, feeling like an alien in my own home, no pun intended. I saw my Mom's hand take me by the chin and raise my head back up to look at her.

"You will always be our son, no matter what."

I smiled feeling so overjoyed at what she said. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders, but when I heard the silence continue from behind my Mom, it all crashed back down even harder. I took a breath and walked towards my Father who was still sitting.

"I understand if you're confused and disappointed in me. I didn't inherit your power, per say, and I'm not going to be like you. I'm not really your son anymore and if that makes you uncomfortable-"

As I was talking my Dad stood up from his sitting position and stared at me. And then quickly brought me into a hug that cut off what I was thinking or saying.

"You will always be my son, our son, no matter what. That doesn't mean you get out of bringing the groceries in though."

I smiled again and nodded, fighting back my tears. I didn't want to know what would happen if I let my emotions control me now. I went into an autopilot, letting my body go through the motions as I thought freely.

Me- _So my parents except me...that's good. At least now I won't have to find the Lookout to sleep at a safe place. But now thinking about it there is no Korin or Dende or Lookout, I'll be alone fighting to survive. But at least I won't have to run. So what do I do now that I __know__ what I can do?_

I suddenly focused on what I was doing and found that I was holding our car and was about to fit it in the doorway. I slowly put it back down on the driveway and looked around quickly, not finding anyone staring at me like a freak I bolted back inside and closed the door.

Me- _Train. I'm going to have to train._

**Hey there people that was just Chapter 6 and I hope you liked it. I currently have like 16 Chapters already written out but I would still like feedback from you all about this. So the review button at the bottom really helps, just saying. Or if you even want to PM me that is fine to. I will answer anybody and everybody to the best of my ability but that calls for people to say something if they feel like it. Also if you're confused about anything I will help to clear it up.**

**Can't wait to put up the next Chapter :]**


	7. Chapter 7: Power

Not in any way do I own **Sky High,****Dragon Ball Z,** or the song by **Disturbed** or the **Disturbed **group or anyone affiliated with them. And I love their song a lot that I used in this but the part about the Mom and how they I guess kill her or whatever was not used to describe the fight scene. The whole thing had the song in it MINUS THAT PART! So if you ever listen to the song look for it without that part and you'll get the basic gist of what I was working with.

The next day I woke up right before my alarm clock went off. I rolled over and brought my hand down on the button to make it stop beeping and I effectively crushed the machine.

Me- _Well that's not good._

I carefully got out of my bed so as not to break anything else and traveled upstairs. As I opened my door the smell of bacon hit my nostrils, I started salivating on the spot.

Mom turned at the sound of my door opening and smiled at me, I offered a quick smile and then moved to sit down. She quickly shook her head and started pushing me away, motioning for me to brush my teeth. I groaned out loud.

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

I made my way to the bathroom upstairs and remembered to take it easy on the power level. So when I grabbed my toothbrush I lowered my ki so as not to break it in half. Still being self conscious I brushed my teeth slowly and thoroughly. By the time I was done and made my way back downstairs the smell of an amazing breakfast was spread throughout the house. And above it all, the smell of bacon was strong and tantalizing my brain.

I had decided to make a hole in my pajama shorts in the bathroom and let my tail hang out. It was waving erratically now from my hunger of food. I sat down again at the table, my tail hanging beside me and waited. Not even ten seconds later, Mom walked over with a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast.

"I made a lot more food this time, so eat as much as you want."

"Thanks," I said right before I started to devour my food. My main focus was on my food so I was only snapped out of eating when my Mother's hands started pounding on the table.

I looked up at her in mid chew and saw her frantically waving at me and my shirt. I was confused so I looked down and saw that my shirt was ripped along my arms, chest, and from the air I felt, on my back too. I stood up and went to the bathroom, as I turned the lights on I saw my shirt in tatters and my now lean body peeking out of the random places. I turned and flexed each of my arms making the shirt rip more and fall off my body. I whistled in amazement.

Me- _Looks like I'm filling out. Not Arnold The Terminator ripped but a lot better than I was before._

I started looking at myself more in the mirror as Mom stood in the doorway.

"I feel like Spider-Man Mom," I told her chuckling.

I saw her shoulders move in a giggling motion and I smiled.

"Looks like I'll need more clothing pretty soon. Sorry about this blind side, I guess I should have said something about me possibly growing from all of this."

"Well honey, even the best of super heroes have something they need. And what do you mean by that?"

I flexed my arm again, still not used to it. "I found a website that answered some, if not most, of my questions that I had from yesterday. Here, I'll show you," I slid past her quickly and rushed downstairs; I grabbed the laptop and brought it back with me. When I returned to Mom she was still standing the same way I left her. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

She jumped away from me and there was a very scared expression on her face.

"Hey what happened? Why are you so scared Mom?"

"You just disappeared and then tapped my shoulder BEHIND ME, HOLDING A LAPTOP!" she yelled out like it was common sense.

"Mom what are you talking about? You just saw me go downstairs. I said that I was going to show you the website. Didn't you see me move past you?" I said the last part with a smaller voice.

She shook her head no, a bit less scared.

Me- _Dang, now I'm moving too fast for the human eye..._

I set the laptop down on the website that I looked at and then walked to the glass door and into the backyard.

My house was pretty small compared to others that I have seen before, but our land was huge. It stretched out so far that the sides almost reached the end of the block and went back right up to a forest, and since no one owned the land there, no one cared who was in it.

I sat on the grass Indian style and tapped my finger on my head. After a few seconds I shot up and paced back and forth. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing so when I finally snapped back to reality because of the lack of sun I saw that I was a few feet in the ground making a small trench. I levitated out of it.

Me- _Man, what do I do now? Mental training?_

I sat back down with my legs crossed and imagined myself in my head. I had only seen it once when Gohan and Krillin were training on the way to Namek so I just winged it.

**I stood in the middle of a circle of light with my eyes closed. I stood there waiting, and waiting...for something. Suddenly dark figures appeared around me and my eyes opened. I slowly crouched into a fighting stance like I had seen Goku do many times; right leg back and knees bent. My left arm came up perpendicular to the ground and my fingers curled into a fist except my pointer and middle ones. My right arm moved behind me and curled into a slight fist leaving space in it. My eyes narrowed as I waited again for them to make the first move. The song ****Down With The Sickness by Disturbed**** sprang from all around me. The tempo started off slow and vibrated the air around me. I felt my adrenaline spike as my body readied for combat. My ki started to rise and gusts of wind started blowing around. As the base reached a peak one figure braved the light and sprang at me.**

**I jabbed forward, hitting my foe in the neck, cutting off his air but weirdly there was no gasp of surprise. I spun around him and grabbed his neck, snapping it and effectively killing him. His body dissipated into nothing as more foes appeared. I launched myself at the next one, round house kicking his head, his skull shattered. I did the slow down time thing and appeared behind the third. I grabbed his wrist and spun him around snapping his arm; I placed my palm on his chest and shot a ki blast into him at point blank range. It vaporized him instantly, but it continued through where his body just was, I teleported (what I'm calling it now), behind the ki blast and deflected it into the air, catching a guy that was jumping towards me. It exploded against him and he flew back away from a black cloud. Then hundreds sprang from the black and dog piled me, trying to overwhelm me by sheer numbers. I was crouched under their weight and was slowly trying to push myself back up. I started to scream, from a pain that I couldn't place and it snapped me out of my head.**

I leaped from the sitting position, still thinking that I was in that place and powered up standing also. I could still see the guys holding me and they vaporized instantly as I continued to scream. My voice was rising, my power was growing, and I could feel the ground beneath me shake as pieces of earth floated in varying sizes. My muscles tightened and bulged against my still wearable clothes. My fists were clenched and blue veins pushed against my skin as I continued to power up.

And then I felt the barrier again. I gritted my teeth and pushed against it, trying to tear away the only thing that stood between me and **power**.

Me- _Wait...power? No, no, no I'm losing control!_

My consciousness flooded back into my mind and I stopped my power up. I fell to my knees in exhaustion and tried to catch my breath. From the back of my head I could hear my name being called but it took me a moment to look up.

I was met by the sight of my Dad kneeling in front of me looking like he thought I was dead. I saw his mouth moving but no sound came out, and then my senses came back to me.

"Ian! IAN! IAN!" he was shaking me now.

"I'm fine. I'm ok, I'm ok really. I just need to breathe ok," I said taking a gasp of air after he stopped shaking me.

He leaned back. "What exactly happened? I come back home to feel the air vibrating, hearing your screams, and seeing the ground shake. Then when I come back here, you're kneeling on the ground barely breathing, the backyard is a mess, and your Mom can't do anything so she is standing there!"

After I had recovered enough to be able to talk I looked at him and then teleported, or what felt like I did, next to him. It took a few seconds for his mind to follow his eyes and then I saw the light bulb in his head go off as he slowly turned to look at me. I leaned back and lay on the grass waiting for his question to come. I could also faintly feel my ki recharging itself already.

His mouth opened a few times but nothing came out, so after a bit I decided to answer his unasked questions.

"It comes with being, what I am now, along with other things. I should actually be honest and tell you that that guy you saw in the news yesterday flying around the city was me if you didn't know already. That's where I disappeared to. I didn't even know anybody was watching me until I stopped and looked around. I wasn't looking for attention, just to, train for a little, I guess. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you before, everything that I have learned I've told you. Sorry though, for the uh, surprises," I said not finding a better word.

He gulped once after I was done talking to steady his nerves I guess because then he asked, "Can you do it again?"

I laughed at this not even knowing why. It felt good to laugh, and at the fact that my Dad didn't see me as a monster yet.

"Yeah I can do it again, I can do it whenever I want, I just have to, 'recharge', to put it in the simplest terms. I've never used that much energy yet so I just need to rest for a bit."

He nodded his head and so we stood up and made our way inside.

Man that was Chapter 7! A little action here, not a full on fight since it was in his head but there was little bit there. Sorry if the description utterly sucked, I have never done a fight scene before so I just winged it picturing everything in my head. Honestly this chapter didn't come out the way I liked it but that is for you, the reader to decide...and I would love to hear your feedback. And sorry about most of the chapters being short. They were already pre written and I had no idea about the conversion size from paper to a laptop so stick with me here people please, they will start to get longer...hopefully soon **:)**

And to **stkichi** thank you for your review. Like I said to you in the PM he soon won't be the only person that will be speaking in his head, but that is for a couple more chapters down the line so hope it doesn't become too much of a bother.

If you, the reader, didn't understand what was happening, basically Ian is slowly acclimating to his DBZ powers (basically means he is slowly getting used to them). Just like any other super power it will change his body to fit what it needs him to fit along with his personality and thoughts. This will be seen slowly over the course of this fic so look out for that. Anything else like questions or anything just leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can**:]**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sky High. The respective owners of both have that awesome job. Also if you want to add any ideas to this I would love to hear them. I may be written ahead by a lot but some stuff can still be added in places :) So here we go.**

**OH! And thank you to stkichi and Guest for reviewing I liked both of them, and yes I will update again, and again, and again...yeah I'll just stop there because I don't want to write it ten more times :}**

We approached the door and I saw Mom standing there looking fearfully at us. I ducked my head as we walked to the doorway and into the house. As we entered I immediately heard heavy footsteps and figured my Mom had run away from me, and sadness crept into my heart. And then I felt her soft hands making my head look back up. She had a smile on her face and worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok now?" she asked me, looking deeply into my eyes.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

Happiness crept into her eyes replacing the worry and she motioned for me to eat my breakfast. I did so happily, eating close to ten plates full of food. Dad served himself when he could and he saved some for Mom. After I was done I took a shower to get the sweat off. When I returned downstairs My Father was sitting in the living room deep in thought. I was about to walk past him and to my room when he called out to me.

"Ian, could you come back upstairs when you're done getting dressed? I want to show you something," his voice was neutral and gave nothing away.

I froze at his words and nodded my head, not really knowing what he meant by it. I quickly made my way downstairs and changed into cargo shorts and an all white undershirt. I put socks on and slipped some sneakers on that didn't need to be tied. I quickly bounded up my stairs and was back in the living room in a couple minutes.

He stood up and walked to the wall where the T.V. was. Even though I had no idea what was going on I was curious nonetheless. He approached the wall beside the T.V. and I walked up next to him. He lifted a hand and touched the wall where a small panel slide back and a handprint recognizer popped out. I was perplexed when he placed his palm on the device and a light bar scanned his finger prints. A beeping sound chimed, confirming the match it seemed, because then the T.V. slid back and a slide could be seen going down into the ground.

"After you," he said stepping to the side.

I peered over the edge looking to see if I could see the bottom.

"Come on, you scared?" my Dad asked as he clapped me on the back. In my surprise I jumped slightly and went over the opening, I quickly hovered over the edge of the abyss.

"That's not cool," I said with my back towards him. Then I dropped down the chute with a laugh. I slid down the, metal?, not even feeling any heat and shot out the bottom and somehow slowed down. At the same time I magically stood and my forward motion stopped. When I got my bearings I looked around.

I found myself in a large room that was larger than our house. To my left was a huge map of the world spanning some of the wall and a long mahogany table with an assortment of papers on it. Too my right was a massive T.V. even bigger than the map. In front of it was a one chair and beside it was a small table on top of which was a red phone. The room spanned out more and I wanted to explore all of it but just then my Dad slid up next to me.

He had a smile on his face as he looked at me.

"Surprised huh?"

I nodded my head, speechless, once again at first. "What...is this place?"

"This is my Secret Sanctum. It is what the name implies," he continued cutting off my next question. "It does what the name implies also. Every Superhero has one built into their house. It is the one place where we can," here he started forward and I hastily followed, "Check the status of the world," he indicated the map on the left which transformed into a digital 3D version with words scrolling on it. "Receive important one-on-one calls with the mayor, or even the President," he indicated the T.V. and phone. "Work out," we walked past basic gym equipment. "Repair your costume," we walked by multiple display cases of what I guessed was his costume. It was a single one piece, gray uniform, and skin tight (think of Darwin from the X-men from the comic books) and it hung on a plain white mannequin. "Hang out, if you want to," here we passed a well furnished room that was larger than the others. It had a couple of couches and loveseats making a semicircle around a T.V. that was almost as big as the first one. A pool table, ping pong table, and foosball table were also here, along with stacks of DVD's and books. Two small oven doors, one labeled **IN **and the other **OUT**, in the far wall.

"What's that?" I asked him, pointing to the two smalls doors.

"Oh, that's for receiving and sending food and trash from the kitchen. The in gets the food from upstairs and any plates that need to be washed, and the out gets the trash that you have."

We kept walking and approached the last room.

"And this is for fan mail that you get."

I froze when I saw this last room.

"Why's it so empty?"

The huge room was entirely empty of any letters. Along the walls were little cubby's that had digitized years dating back to 1426.

"Well the Secret Sanctum gets passed down from Super-parent to Super-child. My family has done it for so long that we still live in the same house as when the first person in our bloodline got their powers. Just because the dates there say 1426 doesn't mean that's how far back we go."

I turned to look at him. "That still doesn't explain why it's empty. It should be full to the brim with mail."

Dad laughed at this. "Thank you for believing that I am that awesome Ian, but I'm not the most popular Hero out there. But to really answer your question it's because I emptied it out earlier today."

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I still don't understand Dad."

"I'm passing this place onto you."

I couldn't breathe and my brain stopped sending signals to rest of my body. After a few seconds my dad noticed and clapped me on the back with a hard thump, even for him. I sucked in a ragged breath as my body started to work again.

"You can't be serious!" I said as my brain restarted.

My Dad stayed silent.

"I'm not even a registered Superhero yet and I barely know how to control my powers-"

He held up a hand cutting me off. He then turned and walked back to the lounge room where he turned on the T.V. to the news channel.

_"-mysterious Super powered being appeared in the city of Maxville yesterday and we are still baffled by the identity and story of this, man? From what we captured on footage it seems that he was, 'playing'," here the woman added air quotes. "With a yellow ball, scientists have determined it is of some kind of energy but that is all that is known for now. He, or she, was moving faster than the human eye could see which is why, when you see the footage it seems like he disappears. We have that footage and will show it to you now, John."_

The footage cut and a young man appeared on the screen.

_"Thanks Pam. As just said we have the footage captured yesterday and is being streamed globally to try and find any clue behind this mysterious figure," he stepped aside and the wall behind him turned into my 'training session' video. His hand appeared to point out the things he was talking about as he said, "Now as you see here the helicopter that the footage was taken from is having trouble keeping up with him, shows just how fast he was traveling."_

My ki blast whizzed past the screen and the footage was paused then rewound to show it more clearly.

_"This is the ball of energy that was being talked about earlier. From the quick readings that were taken, we were told that this, thing, is entirely new and never been seen before. But also said this small ball, not even close to the original energy readings as when it was created because it was flying around for some time, had the potential to almost collapse a whole building."_

The camera zoomed out and the video played, but just then it suddenly stopped showing a fuzzy cloud on the screen. The shot zoomed back in.

_"Now even with our advanced speed detection equipment and high resolution, this is the best picture we can get while the object is in motion. On T.V. it most likely looks like a fuzzy cloud but in actuality it is a grouping of dashes that don't give us any clues at all. The only clue that we have about, what the object looks like, is when it has stopped moving to bounce the ball back, and at the end of the video."_

Here it fast forwarded again then froze when I stopped moving.

_"Here the object looks human in shape even though we can see no signs of flesh besides the hands. The human clothes and style that we see show that they flow together, seems to tell us that it is, 'native of Earth', and not just thrown together. You may have a lot of questions about this mysterious figure and we are about to answer some of them. We have recently just had a private interview with a member of the Superhero community that sheds some light on these events."_

He stepped out of view of the camera and a different video clip started playing.

_"Replicator, Replicator! A moment if you can spare the time please!"_

I shot a glance at my Dad and saw that his face was as blank as a block of granite. My Dad, in costume on the T.V., turned to face the news interviewer.

_"Yes, I have a moment to spare."_

**Ooooooooooo stopped at a cliffhanger for all of you XD. Haha sorry since I had already written this all previously I stopped it there because then the chapter would have just kept going, and I like to have suspense in this story to, if it only reaches the readers. So what do you think the Dad is going to say to the news reporter about his son? Do you think it will be good or bad? And what did you think of the Secret Sanctum? I pictured it as stuff that I wanted in it and then went from there. Also as Ian grows more into the Hero role he will add stuff to it that he will need himself so the place might not stay the way it is, but that's for the future Haha!**

** Thank you all for reading this and for those who have favorited and or are following this story, it really does mean alot to me and I'm sorry if I haven't said it a lot. Also I just put up the first chapter for another story that I had started before this one so I would love it if you, the reader, would check it out and see if it is interesting. And don't worry I'm not going to go back and forth between these two. The other one is just for when people ask for it to be updated. So I think that's it for now and if I forgot anything feel free to leave a Review or PM me about it. I would love to talk to you all out there :]**


	9. Chapter 9: Changes Are Happening

**Hey there again .1656 here and back with another chapter. You're probably wondering about what is up with the chapter length and honestly so was I. Everything will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

"_Yes, I have a moment to spare."_

The sunlight was clear and bright so it had to have been done in the morning.

Me- _This morning?_

_"Too start off your heroic exploits are very commendable and are to be congratulated," said the women after catching her breath. "You are a very recognized hero in the community which leads me to my question. Do you know the mysterious figure that appeared yesterday in the city?"_

My Dad, or Replicator, was quiet for a few seconds, thinking.

_"Yes, I know him."_

Shocked silence came from the T.V. as I sucked in a quick breath of air.

_"You-you do?" the woman asked still shocked._

_"Yes I do. He's actually my son."_

_Now I was staring shocked at my Dad._

"Keep watching," he said pointing back towards the T.V. with a passive expression.

_"Yo-your son," the woman squeaked out._

_"Yes my son. He just came into his powers, and it was very, unexpected, to put it plainly. It was a small training session of sorts and thankfully he didn't destroy anything," he said laughing and breaking the ice. The camera man chuckled from the way the screen moved and the woman laughed back._

_"So how old is your son, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"Not at all, he's sixteen and single for those ladies out there."_

I started to blush and looked down at the ground.

_"Ooo, you don't mind that your son dates already?"_

_"I would mind yes, and so would his mother, but we trust him. The two of us raised him right so it's his choice."_

_"Ahh, good answer. Don't want to leave the wife out of this," this made him laugh. "So is his power passed down from yours? Genetically speaking?"_

_"That's actually an up-in-the-air subject. And all I can say is that it is still being... developed shall we say."_

_The woman nodded knowing not to continue. "And will YOU be teaching him on how to control his powers?"_

_My Fathers face was wiped of all emotion at this question._

_"No comment."_

_Awkward silence ensued._

_"So when will we be expecting your son fully in the Superhero community?" the woman asked after time passed._

_ He still has to get a handle on his powers and he has a lot to learn also. So it'll take some time."_

The video ended and the John guy reappeared.

_"As we are the only news station to own the right to this video it is going to be hard to discern the deeper meaning behind what he has said. Back to you Pam."_

The first woman came back on.

_"Thank you John for that much unexpected turn of events. So we now know the lineage of this teenage Hero-in training after being in the dark, but it only brings up more questions and so few answers. Only time will tell and we will keep an eye out for any additional information. Thank you, this is-"_

Dad turned off the T.V. here and I slumped into one of the couches. After sometime a stack of bound letters fell into my lap.

"What's this?" I croaked out.

"Your fan mail," was all he simply said.

"I took off the rubber band and flipped through the stack quickly. Names jumped out at me.

Me- _Josh, Alexis, Conner, Alex, Johnny, these people sent me letters._

"But, how'd you know they were for me? I don't even have a Superhero name yet."

"When I went to go pick up my own fan mail from S.P.H.E.R.E. these came in addressed to the 'new guy', what we call just inducted Superheroes. It took them awhile but they figured out who they were for by watching the video and reading the descriptions in the letters. After they saw me I was told to hand them off to you."

"What's sphere?" It was the only thing that I heard him say.

"It's an acronym. Super Powered Headquarters Entrusted to Reach Everyone. Don't ask how the name came about because no one remembers, but what I've learned it that the name doesn't matter if the actions don't back it up. You may not have done anything heroic or stuff like that but you already have a fan base from when you appeared. I'm thinking by the time you enter the Hero game I'll be just about to exit it, so at the very least I'm going to be able to see you in action."

"But I'm also practical. I can tell already that ordering you to stay cooped up in this house, no matter what cool things you find to do to pass the time the next couple of days, will not work no matter what I do. And I also know that every time you go out in public like that, someone, somewhere, will see you somewhere and probably write something. So, you'll need a place to put it, and what better place than your future Secret Sanctum, right?" he threw his arms out wide at this part with a big smile on his face. His enthusiasm became contagious because a smile crept onto my face.

"Thanks Dad," I said my voice cracking.

He nodded his head.

"Oh! One more thing I forgot to tell you. You need to put your DNA signature into the database down here or else you'll never be able to get in again. Follow me."

We walked back into the reception area to a computer against the wall that I had missed earlier. He spun the chair around and I plopped down on it.

The first thing that I noticed about it was that the thing was pretty old. There was dust on the screens and cobwebs on the back. The keyboard and mouse looked worn out and were about to break from being neglected.

"This is the database that will take my DNA?" I was a little confused.

"Trust me, this old dog still works," he said as he turned it on. The screen turned on and you could hear the hiss of it. He turned on the hard drive that sat on the floor and the whole setup started humming as it came to life.

"Are you sure about that Dad? This thing looks like it came from old military base, before T.V.'s were made."

"That's because it did."

I shut up after that.

The login screen soon came up.

"Now just click on 'login' and it'll do the rest."

I didn't know how that was possible but I stayed quiet to refrain from making a stupid comment like the last one. I grabbed the mouse, being careful not to crush it, and scrolled over to the login button then clicked. As soon as my finger pushed down on the button an electrical shock rushed into my hand and up my arm. I jumped out of my seat rubbing my arm.

"What the heck was that for!?"

By this time Dad was already laughing hysterically and wouldn't stop.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" I accused him.

He tried to answer but couldn't so he simply nodded his head. He pointed back to the computer and I looked back at it. The computer metal started to melt and bubble as the semi-liquid-solid reformed itself. Stuff moved around and by the time it was done a sleek black new computer stood where the old one was.

"That's...pretty cool."

"Yeah, it updates itself when a new person joins. You can look around a little, everything's sound proof and even if it wasn't we're too far underground anyway. When you want to leave just back into the chute and it'll bring you back into the living room. Don't worry about the time because the thing is quiet so there are no worries.

I nodded and he left.

I sat back in the chair, instinctively keeping my hand away from the mouse and just sat there taking it all in. After awhile I remembered the fan letters that I was given and decided to look through them.

(A/N)- **Alright so the reason that I'm saying what I said at the beginning was because I took forever in updating this that you probably thought it would be way longer...well so did I . Not paying attention me, I saw a warning for what is coming up and I thought it was going to be still part of this chapter, but really it was for the next, and I am sorry about that. Also if you are following my other story you would have seen that I went to Prom (was invited still a Junior here), Post-Prom, an SAT Test, got sick, and stayed in bed, all last weekend. Otherwise I would have gotten this chapter up way faster and I wouldn't have felt like I let you all down.**

**But yes if you caught what I said earlier next chapter stuff are about to get serious. Hope you are ready for it because I sure wasn't... :}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I'm putting this stuff in first so that I don't forget what I wanted to say later, like after I had written this whole chapter out...I DO ****NOT**** OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR SKY HIGH, PERIOD. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS WHICH IS ****NOT MYSELF...**

**ALSO, THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT OF MY HEAD AND SCARED ME OF HOW FAR IT WENT. I DID NOT WRITE THIS, THE STORY WROTE ITSELF. WHATEVER HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT REFLECT MY VIEWS ON SOCIETY OR THE SOCIAL STATUS OF ANY OTHERS OUT THERE IN THE WORLD.**

**TO PUT IT SIMPLY THIS IS THE FIRST OF PROBABLY MANY M RATED CHAPTERS, SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT...**

It took me the rest of the day to get through the small stack of letters, not because I read slowly, but because I had to stop at almost every single sentence as the tears fell from my eyes. I still had tears on my face an hour after I had finished the last letter. I started to clean myself up after reality had sunken in. You may be wondering how a handful of letters brought a sixteen-year-old boy to tears, this is because after years, and years, and years of verbal, emotional, and physical bullying I had gotten used to it all, accepted it, and got past it; or so I had thought. But after the letters words had reached my brain, and I understood the true meaning of them, I just broke down. I wasn't used to praise, from anyone.

Every single letter talked to me in one form or another about how amazing I looked from the news video and how they wanted to know who I was and what was my story. They congratulated me on doing something public like that and wanted to see more of me (one of the women inferred a little too far and my face heated up immensely at her words, then I stopped when I felt stupid as I remembered that I was alone and was embarrassed at her words). This small group of people saw me once, on the T.V. or internet or whatever else, and was already supporting me to be a Superhero. I wasn't used to it and at first I had thought the letter that I first opened was playing a trick on me and I would then read, at any second, that they hated me. But after reading it over again a couple times was when the tears started. I stood up from the table in the Council Room (what I started calling the room with the big map) and looked at the letters spread out before me.

Each letter was different in its own way. From the way it was written, the style that was used, and the way that the person talked through it. And I wanted to remember them forever, so I made a mental note to ask Dad if I could put them in plaques and hang them in here. I carefully placed each letter back in the envelope and wrapped them up in the stack again. I stood there staring at it for some time and then I touched the stack a couple times to make sure that it was real and that it was still there. After some poking and prodding I finally walked away from the table before I started crying again. I walked back along the route that my Dad had shown me and looked at the rooms again. As I reached the mail room and was about to cry yet again thinking about it being full, something to my left caught my eye. I turned and was met by pitch black but as I looked closer I could see that the walls traveled back into it further. I lit a ki ball in my hand and walked forward. From the little that I could see this room was by far the largest. It was the same width as the others but the length seemed like it just kept stretching out and out forever. I didn't even want to see how far it went; I wanted to keep my sanity from breaking any more than it was. I went back upstairs after grabbing the letters and turning off the lights.

I stepped back into the living room and the T.V. slid into place behind me. I stared at it for a couple seconds thinking that it was going to grow legs and start dancing. When it didn't move I shook my head at my stupidity and went to change clothes. I went down stairs and placed the letters beside my laptop and desk computer. I stared at it again and then quickly left the room changing into all black clothes with no labels or name brands. I grabbed the same hoodie as last time, luckily it was black also, and then snuck my way out of the house.

I tiptoed upstairs and out the back door so my parents wouldn't see me when I flew off. I took off slowly at first and when I thought I was a good distance away I shot up higher into the air. I traveled above cloud level for a few seconds and then descended to appear in Maxville again.

The lights brightened the, very early night sky, and I felt on top of the world then.

Me- _Hmm, I wonder if I can go on top of the world? Wait, which side would I go on?_

I glided lazily through the city with my hood over my head and my tail wrapped around my waist underneath. After exploring the city some I landed in a dark alley and walked out to stretch my legs. I walked at a slow pace to get a feel for the city. I passed open stores that advertised clothing for men and women, the women's being advertised more. Thrift shops and barber shops, tattoo parlors and accessory vendors vied for my attention but I ducked my head and kept walking. But I was powerless to stop myself when I inhaled the scent of sticky buns. I was drooling by the time I reached the shop and I greedily bought two dozen. I ate the first half right away and tossed the box in the trash can by the door. I went through the second box much slower but was down to my last six as I walked out the door, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, just letting my feet carry me on as I was in total bliss. I was about to take off when the sounds of whimpering caught my attention.

I paused in the act of lifting the next one out of the box and strained my ears to listen harder.

"Please stop Jack- _Gluck-_".

It sounded like a woman's voice but it was cut off before I got to really hear it, and the way it just suddenly cut off sounded like something was shoved in her mouth. I moved forward quickly not caring about being inconspicuous anymore. I turned left onto an adjoining alley and froze at the sight before me.

A young man looking about mid-twenties was standing with his pants down and his waist against the face of a young woman who had tears streaming down her face while the guy had his head thrown back and is expression one of pure pleasure. The guy had his hands wrapped around the girls head keeping her in place and her hair was a mess. Her shirt was ripped off and hung loosely on one shoulder. I didn't want to see anymore but I had taken the scene in a couple seconds of seeing it. I was behind the guy in an instant and ripped his hands off the girl while throwing him against the opposite wall. I had enough sense left to lower my ki to almost zero so as not to kill the guy but it was an afterthought as I heard his wrists snap and his arms pop out of their sockets. The guy screamed out in pain but it was cut short by him hitting the wall. It was silent after that besides the woman's whimpers. I turned to her then.

"Are you ok?"

The woman was too shocked to say anything, either from the attempted rape or from my display of strength I wasn't sure. I kneeled next to where she had her head pinned against the wall and I waved my hand in front of her eyes. After a few moments she blinked and snapped out of her daze. She followed my arm and looked into my face, and suddenly I saw fear welling up in her eyes.

Me- _Shit what am I doing! She was just almost raped by this guy and now here is another one that's a stranger and in her face._

I backed away quickly holding my hands up.

"Please don't scream I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to help!" I said quickly.

I saw her throat contract like she was trying hard to hold back the scream.

"H-how c-can I trust y-you?" her voice came out hoarse and cracked and she looked ready to scream again.

"Remember that new Super powered guy that was on the news the, other day?" I had to pause at that last part to calculate how many days it's been.

Me- _Man it's really only been two days?_

She nodded her head.

"Well that was me," I said. And to prove it I levitated off the ground a little bit and produced a ki ball in my hand. She stared at it and then comprehension dawned on her, she turned to look at my face and it looked like she was waiting for something. Then it hit me, and I felt stupid for waiting so long.

Me- _She wants to see my face so that she knows she can trust me. Man I must be the worst secret identity holder ever. I'm not even a Superhero yet and here I am showing a civilian my real identity._

I extinguished the ki ball and threw my hood back. I smiled at her to break the ice and she returned it slightly.

"I'll take you to the nearest hospital so they can get you cleaned up. Here," I took off my sweatshirt and then checked to make sure that my lower half was in the shadows. After I saw that it was I took off my shirt and handed it to her. She looked at me quizzically and then looked down at herself and squeaked in surprise. BLANK. The whole time she was blushing a bright red and it was very cute, despite the situation that we were in. She started running her hands through her hair as I pulled my sweatshirt on; it seemed like a nervous habit. I came closer after I had it back on.

"Do you mind?" I asked holding my arms out to her. My hood was back up now.

She shook her head, although there was a slight hesitation, and walked into my arms. I lifted her up bridal style and another squeak came out. When I had a good hold on her I took off slowly, not wanting to crush her with the G-force of flight. We soared calmly to the tops of the buildings and then I stopped and looked around. I finally remembered that I didn't know where anything was in this city.

"Hey, um, do you know where the nearest hospital is?" I didn't try to say it nonchalantly.

I heard her giggle into my chest and I looked anywhere but at her.

"It's that way," she said pointing to the right. "About six blocks down."

"Thanks," I said moving in that direction. "I guess you can tell I haven't been here a lot."

"Ah, just a smidge. You seem to be from out of town," she didn't pose it as a question.

"Just outside of it in fact. I never really had to come here for any reason," I kept the facts and my voice to a minimum and a neutral tone, respectively. I didn't want to have to give away more than I could. "But it looks like I'll be doing it more often."

"Sorry about that," she said her voice trailing off.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I must have interrupted whatever you were doing before you found me and I didn't me to-"

I stopped suddenly in the air and she tightened her grip around my neck.

"Please don't ever think that you aren't worth saving. You have just a right as anyone else to be saved, don't forget that, EVER."

I felt her nod her head but stay quiet.

"And besides, before I knew you were there I was stuffing my face with sticky buns."

She laughed out loud at this and I saw people from the street look up at us. I continued to move towards the hospital.

"I'm serious! Even we super powered people have cravings. I still have a box if you want the rest?" I could see the hospital now.

"I couldn't take your food."

"Please, it wouldn't be any trouble at all. I don't share my food with anybody so you should consider yourself lucky."

Me- _I actually never had anybody to share with in the first place._

She was quiet then and I started to descend since I was at the hospital. I saw people pointing at us with open mouths and moved back as I came closer to the ground. I hid her face from the ones that wanted to get a picture and walked briskly through the automatic doors.

The smell of sterilization hit me first, and I scrunched up my nose.

"Don't look anywhere; just keep your head facing my chest. I'm going to put you in a room so that you can lie down," I walked around the receptionist and towards the doors. "And then I'm going to lock it until I can get a trustworthy person here," I opened the door to the main hospital despite the protests of the man behind me and walked in. "Keep your door closed, the lights off, and if you need to hide underneath the blankets. I won't be gone long so you don't have to worry."

I walked into the first the first room on my right and shut the door behind me. I set her on the table gently.

"I promise nothing will happen to you and that I will be right back," here my voice softened. "I'll even bring a bunch of sticky buns."

She looked at me and I could see the fear in her eyes, the chance that I wouldn't come back was already creeping into her head. But then she swallowed once and nodded her head. I smiled and she returned a small one.

"You should smile more often, it helps with everything."

And then I raised my ki and moved. The world became slightly greyer as I turned off the light, opened the door and locked the door, and then closed it. I sped to the nearest certified person that was about to come over to the room and went back to normal speed as I stopped in front of them a little bit. The light became the right shade again and I let their mind catch up to what just happened as I dipped my head so they couldn't get a good look at my face.

"If anybody tries to get into that room I will know. I am the guy from the news the other day and I am protecting the individual in there. You will tell anyone that even tries to get in there that, well; you saw what I did on the T.V."

And then I was gone, moving again so fast the every person I passed seemed to stand still. It probably wasn't the best way to keep people out but it was the fastest one that I could think up. I now actually saw, since I was flying for a longer time in at this speed, that everyone was just moving extra slow, so it confirmed that I was moving really fast to put it basically. I arrived back at the alley and landed quickly, cutting my ki so as to not break the ground when I touched it. The guy still lay against the wall where I threw him and the box of sticky buns was still where I dropped them.

I paced a few times trying to vent my fury, when it didn't work I went and picked the guy up by his foot, roughly, and flew away towards another hospital none too gently. Now that I knew what type of ki people at hospitals had I looked for the same ones, but I didn't want to bring the guy to the same hospital as the girl, that would be stupid.

I arrived at the entrance quickly and dumped the man in the reception room. The woman there screamed once before she became silent as I started to explain, right in front of her face.

"I'm not here to hurt you nor will I. I just stopped this man," here I waved my hand lazily at the guy on the floor, "From raping a woman a little while ago. You can give him medical attention but do not let him leave. Call the police to come pick him up and if they ask any questions about what happened tell them to go to the hospital where the girl is," she started to talk then but I cut her off quickly.

"When I get back to that hospital I will have them call this one to let you know. Now the more time you waste by asking questions the more people might get hurt for not listening to me."

She was quiet then as she nodded a few times, letting it all sink in. I nodded my head once and walked out. I blasted off and put on a burst of ki even though a lot of people were noticing me now. It was hard to miss a flying ball of blue light when it's still early and the sun hasn't risen yet. I stopped back at the sticky buns shop and used the last of my money to buy two more boxes. And since I forgot that I was still in "Superhero Mode" the workers recognized my sweatshirt from the news and gave me another box for free. It also helped for them to recognize me by landing from the air just outside the door and the blue aura that I exuded. Luckily they didn't see my face and remember that I was just in there with the same sweatshirt trying to pass as a civilian. I thanked them again and walked out.

Me- _Should I get the box in the alley? It still has sticky buns...but I had them when __IT__ happened. They would feel tainted to me and wrong, I don't even want her eating that._

I decided to leave it and fly back to the other hospital. When I landed and walked in the same receptionist was there, and his eyes widened at me.

"Call the Saint Lucas Hospital and tell them that the Superpowered guy from the news is here with the girl. If the police have any questions I'll be glad to answer them," I said before he could talk. I did my speed thing-

Me- _I really need a name for this._

-and whooshed past him and through the doors. I immediately saw a crowd gathered around the door that I put the girl in. And heard the end of a conversation.

"-I don't car! The might need medical attention so I'm going in!"

A young guy, looking like he just entered the hospital life started stomping towards the door despite the protests of the person that I had talked to. I sped to the door and stood in front of it. The guy stopped after he saw that I was there.

"You should be glad that he kept you from the door as long as he did. You would not have liked what would happen to you if you would have touched that door," I said in my darkest voice possible. I wanted to scare the guy and anybody else from touching it.

Apparently it worked because the guy froze in place and all the color drained from his body. I looked around at everyone else and saw that they were exactly like this man. I raised my voice so that everyone could hear me, and the girl inside.

"No one is allowed to this door until I say so. No interviewers, T.V. reporters, doctors, or anyone else. Only one other person can and they will be here shortly. Do not guess at who it is because when they arrive you will know," my voice was commanding and boomed around the small group and down the hallways. I turned to the door and knocked on it. After a second it unlocked and I quickly slide inside. There was a small window on the door but I pulled the blind down to cover it, then I turned on the lights.

**... ...Yeah... so I have no idea how this got into here. I knew I wanted a good story that wouldn't sugar coat stuff because then it wouldn't be awesome in my eyes...but I had ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I was shell shocked when I wrote that rape scene it just blew my mind...I hope it was good enough to you guys, I don't know how I did on it to make it seem wrong and to convey how angry he was because it plays a lot into next chapter beeeeeeeeeecause**

***drum roll* *drum roll* *drum roll* *drum roll* *drum roll* *drum roll***

**Next chapter is the first fight scene!**

**I honestly can't wait to type it up because I already have it written but typing it up takes forever because I add stuff or change stuff sometimes which is why this takes SO LONG! But I'm glad that I do it because then it is even better than the written version and I see the mistakes that I made.**

**Man I'm so tired. Went roller skating yesterday for my little cousins birthday party and I just kept falling Haha but I was getting it and I was going which was better than last time where I was only "walking".**

**So I'd love to hear any ****AND**** all feedback to what you thought of this chapter and anything else that you think about. Can't wait :]**


	11. Chapter 11: Anger is Consuming

**Ok so I'm back and I think this is a faster update than before, I'm not really sure. Time has a difficult time wrapping around my head Haha. So tell me what you all think out there of the last couple of chapters. I would love to hear it, even if it is just to tell me to update faster if need be. Love to have conversations with anyone. No I do not own Sky High or Dragon Ball Z or anything else affiliated with the two. They belong to their respective owners and I am merely a fan.**

As I turned back around all I had time to see was a body flying towards me. Then arms wrapped around my neck and squeezed tight. I stood frozen as the girl squeezed tighter, it probably would have choked a normal person. Her scent filled my nose and was imprinted onto my brain; it was a mix of spices and herbs of some kind. She finally pulled back but kept her hands on my shoulders.

"You're back," she simply said.

I smiled at this. "I told you that I would."

"Well I didn't think you would bring the sticky buns," she said her voice becoming shy.

"Well aren't you a lucky lady, because I bought three boxes," I indicated to them in my left hand.

She clapped and jumped a little and then hopped onto the seat in the middle of the room. I was going to pull up a chair but I saw her pout and pat the space next to her. I gave her a quizzical look and she patted the space again. I finally took the hint and sat down next to her, she had another huge smile on her face and it traveled to mine. I set the boxes between us and opened the first one. She hungrily dug into it.

"I see that you cleaned yourself up," I indicated towards her face and hair.

She nodded her head and chewed, then talked. "I used the sink over there and splashed my face a couple time. I think I got your shirt wet," she looked down at the shirt as did I and we both could see wet spots everywhere.

"No problem," I said as I placed my hand at her chest just barely touching the shirt. I let my ki flow out of my hand but converted the energy into heat. I moved my hand around her torso and behind her neck, instantly drying the spots of wetness. I saw her eyes flutter close and she breathed out a sigh. I finished at about her mid back and let my arm flop behind her. She leaned into it and took another bite of the sticky bun.

Me- _What is going on here? Am I really flirting with this girl? I've never flirted with anyone before, how can I now?_

"Hey, sorry, I have too, um, make a call right now," I said awkwardly.

"Ok," I heard her lazily say.

I pulled out my phone and angled it away while I called my Dad. The phone rang once and was picked up.

"Hello?"

I was surprised to hear his voice answer so quickly because I had thought that he was still sleeping.

"Uh, Replicator, yeah, Replicator, it's uh, your son," I stumbled along not knowing what I was supposed to call him in this scenario, and only now realizing that I don't have a Superhero name.

"Yessss," he sounded confused.

"Um, I'm here at the Maxville Hospital, and I uh, need your help," my voice was trailing by the time I got to the end of that sentence.

Silence. I didn't dare to speak and break it first.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be there," the line went dead.

I moved the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a few seconds.

Me- _Yeah I'm in so much trouble._

"So is your Dad coming here?"

I turned back to the girl and nodded my head.

"Yeah, he's coming here in a bit."

"Ok, so what do you want to do until then?" she looked up into my eyes.

I blinked a couple of times.

Me- _Wait, did her eyes just get browner?_

I looked closer at her eyes and yes they looked a darker shade of brown.

Me- _Wait, what was I just thinking about?_

I couldn't remember so I shook my head to clear it. It helped a little, but not by much.

"Well, I know hardly anything about you so let's start there."

"Well, my name's Jessica Wikidia, what's yours?"

"Hmm?"

"I told you my name now you tell me yours," she turned to face me more and crossed her legs, while doing this one of her legs swept under my right hand and left it to rest on her thigh. I began to move my hand away from the sensitive spot but she placed hers on top of mine nonchalantly like it was nothing. My brain froze up at this and I said the first thing that popped into it.

"Uh, um, Saiyan," it came out as a squeak. She giggled again. "You can, um, call me Saiyan."

"Where'd you get a name like that, Saiyan," she had an emphasis on 'my name' and it rolled off her tongue seductively. I gulped, feeling something stir inside of me.

"Well, it's what I am, so I thought, what a better name right?" I felt my neck start to get warm. My mind was turning into mush.

She gave me a quizzical look. "What do you mean, it's what you are?"

"Well my powers, they came suddenly onto me one day and I'm pretty sure they changed my biological and genetic make-up. I mean, I have a tail!"

"You do!" she gasped out.

I was about to uncurl my tail when the door opened and I turned to see my Dad walk in. I hopped off the table quickly and when he approached he shook my hand.

"Son."

"Replicator," I hesitated in saying his Superhero name but he nodded his head to show that it was ok. He walked around me and stopped in front of Jessica.

"You're the Replicator," Jessica said in awe.

"That I am ma'am, and you are?" he held out his hand.

"Jessica," she said blushing taking his hand.

"Well Jessica, it is nice to meet you. Now," he moved back a little bit so he could see both of us. "Would you mind telling me why you and my son are in the hospital together? I hope it's not to tell me that I'll be a grandfather soon," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Jessica blushed even harder this time and looked at the floor, and I started thinking in retrospect of what this might look like.

"Nononononononono! It's nothing like that; we've only met each other today!"

Jessica nodded her head still blushing.

My Dad contemplated this looking back and forth between us. He finally asked, "Ok. So then what are you both doing here then?"

I started to say why we were there to clear everything up but my throat started to choke up and I couldn't get anything out. I looked at the floor, remembering what I had seen and felt the anger again. It was like a fire inside of me that I was barely containing and it wouldn't let me talk about it or else I would just snap and break something. After some time Jessica stepped in when it was obvious that I wasn't going to say anything.

"He saved me from being raped earlier," her voice was just above a whisper but it easily traveled to our ears amongst the three of us.

I heard my Dad suck in a breath in surprise.

"And what happened to the guy?" my Father asked me. I knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if I had killed him or not.

"I took him to St. Lucas Hospital and told them to call the police and about what happened. As far as I know, I broke both his wrists and dislocated both of his arms. But I also threw him, gently, into a brick wall, so I'm not even sure what his condition is now."

My Dad nodded his head and turned to Jessica.

"And why did he try to rape you?"

I was taken aback at that question but then, now that I had actually had time to think about it, it seemed obvious to ask before.

"I went to a club after a long day at work to unwind. I had one drink and he came up asking to dance. I said I would but that I'm not looking for a person to go home with. He said he wasn't either. We danced a while and when I said that I was leaving he told me to stay. I told him I couldn't and he kept insisting and insisting and when I finally walked away he grabbed me and turned me around, and his face was different, scary different. He dragged me to the back of the club and through the exit door and no one else did anything. We went down the alley a bit and he ripped off my shirt and pushed me against the wall," by this time she was already crying and the anger started to become white hot inside of me.

"He punched me in the stomach a couple times, saying that, if I bit him he'll hurt me again and again. And then he pulled down his pants and..."

She didn't finish her sentence as she sobbed even harder. My Dad nodded his head again.

"You did the right thing Son. But now we have to let the doctors in here to check on her and make sure everything is ok. You don't want to have saved her and not know something is wrong and it...gets worse," my Dad's voice trailed off and I nodded my head in understanding. He sat for a bit looking thoughtful and then got up and opened the door. His hand motioned for someone to come in and a doctor looking guy walked in as the door closed behind him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Straight. Who is the person I'll be looking at?" he asked in a slight accent.

I pointed to Jessica and immediately moved towards her. But as soon as her started to move she was behind the table cowering. I physically smacked myself in the face for forgetting this one huge detail.

"Can we, um, get a female doctor in here? She was just almost raped."

The guy nodded in complete understanding and left the room quickly to find someone.

"Sorry, I should have said something when he came in," I said turning back to Jessica. She slowly rose from behind the table.

"It's ok."

We didn't have to wait long until another knock at the door made my Dad walk over and open it again. The shock on his face was plainly seen.

"Nurse Spex?"

"Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it Replicator?" came an elderly voice.

My Dad moved aside while opening the door wider and in walked an elderly woman with snow white hair and glasses that had a chain at the ends and wrapped around her neck. She shuffled into the room and stood in front of me.

"So this is your son, hey Replicator?" the way she said it while looking at me was unnerving. Luckily mood hood was too low to see my face properly because her gaze was piercing.

"Yes. He'll be starting the," here he hesitated as he glanced at Jessica. "Thing, tomorrow. They took a couple days putting him in the system."

The woman merely nodded his head at this. "He's handsome," she simply said as she walked to Jessica.

I froze as her words sunk into my head. She had said that I was handsome, implying that she could see my face, which she couldn't. I looked worriedly to my Dad with fear in my eyes at my secret identity having been exposed.

"She's a Super, son," my Dad told me. "She may be retired because of her age, but she still helps out the community. And to answer your unasked question she has X-ray Vision, watch," my Dad pointed behind me.

I turned to see Nurse Spex suddenly crouched a little and her face was level with Jessica's chest but left a reasonable gap in between them both. She then blinked twice rapidly and a red light came out of her eyes and shone over Jessica's head and traveled down her body following Nurse Spex's eyes. The light was just like an X-ray machine, it let us see her muscle and or skeleton of Jessica. After Nurse Spex reached her feet she blinked again and her power stopped, she then put her glasses back on.

"So how is she?" I asked the woman almost immediately.

"Well, she has a concussion and some cracked ribs but that's about it. The doctors will need to see to her right away, all female's of course, to make sure anything isn't permanent. You'll be able to see her after-"

I wasn't listening to her. I had lost the conversation after she had said what the injuries were. An inferno exploded in my chest and the whole thing felt like one emotion: ANGER. It spread throughout my body and engulfed me whole.

Me- _I knew that I should have killed him._

I turned and walked away. When I reached the door I tore it off its hinges which cut Nurse Spex off.


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is the next chapter for all of you guys out there reading this. Forgot that I needed to change this rating back to T so that is why there is an M still there if you see it before I put this chapter up. But don't worry there is plenty more to come. So here is a shout to Pikadrew9000 thank you for reviewing this story and getting me back on track from before, I know this is late and I'm sorry about that Haha. Also thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, and I can't wait to see new people or whatever you want to talk about. Being able to go on this from my phone lets me do that. Well I guess I should shut up now and let you get on with the chapter, hope it blows your mind...or at the very least you like it a little? Also I do not own Sky High or Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their respective owners and you should help those out by keeping them alive. I mean DBZ has a new series coming out soon, hope that is good :)**

The door flew down the hallway and skidded on the ground at the other end. Luckily no one was in its path at the time but I didn't even hesitate to be shocked at what I had done. I stepped out of the doorway as my ki started to build, I would have stepped on the shattered glass if it all hadn't dissolved from my high ki output. I faintly knew that I had an aura of ki around me and I pumped up my ki more. I was about to walk down the hallway when I was suddenly turned around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

It took me a few moments to realize that I was staring at my Dad.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" my voice was dark.

"It looks like you're about to do something stupid," he answered back narrowing his eyes.

"If by stupid you mean bringing the guy to justice then yes that is what I'm going to do."

"My son would not do this," my Father's voice was strained. My eyes hardened.

"In case you forgot, I'm technically not your son anymore," the hate and bitterness could be clearly heard in my voice. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and started walking down the hallway.

"I won't let you do it," his voice called out to me.

"HA! It's not like you can stop me!"

I took a few more steps when suddenly I felt an explosion on my back. It took me a second to realize that it was a weak ki blast. I turned around and just saw black smoke in front of me blocking my view.

I took a step forward while saying, "Did you just-"

As I got out of the smoke another ki blast crashed into my chest a little bit harder, I didn't flinch but I was amazingly surprised. I chuckled a little.

"Look Dad, you really don't want to-"

Before I could finish talking another blast leaped out of the smoke and impacted on my left cheek. My head jerked to the left slightly and I got angry again.

"Fine then, if that's how you want to play it!"

I stepped out of the smoke again but was ready this time. Another ki blast was at my face but I quickly backhanded it back to my Father. He was taken by surprise at this and it collided with him, black smoke surrounded his form and I dashed forward quickly. I penetrated the haze and saw him coughing right before I brought my left arm up and punched him in the stomach. I heard him gasp as he lost the breaths of air that he was working to get and then I executed a roundhouse kick that connected with his face. He went flying through two walls and outside into the street where the slowly rising sun was bathing everything in orange and yellow. After I landed I followed the holes in the walls to the street. When I reached the outside I saw my Dad already climbing out of the debris.

"You don't even know how to control the powers that I have. How are you going to expect to beat me?"

He finally scrambled out of the rubble and staggered sideways. He then turned to me and crouched down.

"I know more than you think I do," he said. He suddenly stood straight and disappeared. I was so shocked at this that I was completely unprepared for the elbow to the back of my head. My world exploded in pain as I stumbled forward, I hit the ground and rolled getting back to my feet. My Dad had a smile on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"So you know a thing or two about what I do."

"More than a thing or two," he cockily replied back.

I smiled at him and then moved, leaving an afterimage behind. I appeared behind him, and it took him a second to realize that I wasn't there as my afterimage dissipated. He flinched backward in surprise and stumbled into me; he froze.

"Not enough though."

His elbow appeared next to my face but I grabbed it at the last second. I underestimated him before but now I was being serious. With my other hand I grabbed his shirt collar and twisted around while using the leverage to throw him into the side of the hospital. He crashed through the wall which I found funny somehow. I levitated up to the hole when my Dad suddenly leaped out of it and speared me across the street and into the building there.

We went through three walls and I felt each impact as the bricks gave way. I hit the floor finally and quickly flipped us over and then brought my hands together and smashed them down on his stomach. The floor caved beneath him and he fell with the ruble down to the ground floor and I heard screams along the way. I smirked but it quickly disappeared as I moved my head to the left, narrowly avoiding an outstretched arm. I was confused at how that was possible until it followed me and the arm wrapped around my neck and I found myself being pulled down and smashing into the ground floor also. I was then pulled out and roughly stopped in front of my Dad, he lifted me above him and my feet didn't even touch the ground.

"I will not allow my son to become a Supervillian before he even knows what it feels like to be a Superhero! I will not let another mistake like that happen in my lifetime!"

While he was distracted with his rant I was building my ki, and when I had a good portion of it I shot my right hand out and connected it with his stomach while at the same time shooting out a ki blast. The explosion sent us both flying backwards out of the building. I turned and flipped, thinking that I was going to land on the ground, when something went and smashed into me.

I blinked a couple times trying to understand what was surrounding me. I saw dawn light to my left and I squeezed that way popping out of the metal that surrounded me.

Me- _Metal?_

I craned my neck around what appeared to be a smashed grill and saw an eighteen-wheeler attached to it that was squashed forward a bit.

Me- _I just got hit by an eighteen-wheeler! That thing could have killed me and I just-_

I was hit in the stomach again and an "oof" left my lips as I was taken skyward. I regained my breath and connected my elbow into the ear that I knew was there. I heard a cry of pain and the grip on my torso disappeared. I caught myself in the air before I fell too much and focused my eyes to see my Dad.

Blood ran down his nose and ear and his skin tight morph suit was torn in some places. I took stock of my own injuries seeing my sweatshirt and jeans were ripped. My hood was in tatters and so I ripped it off. I saw my Dad wipe the blood off of him and then yelled raising his ki. A yellow aura exploded around him.

Me- _Don't tell me he reached Super Saiyan already!? I would feel like crap...Ok now I sound like Vegeta..._

The light shrank and his whole aura was full yellow. His hair had a red tint to it and stood straight up and his body bulked up a little making his morph suit tighter. His skin became slightly yellow also. If I looked hard enough I could see that his eyes were pure white with no pupils or irises.

Me- _Ok so it's False Super Saiyan. Well two can play at that game._

I focused my ki and then yelled out, "Kaio-ken!" The red aura sprang out around my body and I felt my ki, and muscles increase. At the same time we both disappeared and then our fists met in the air. The concussive force exploded outwards and clouds were vaporized instantly, turning into water and dropping to the ground. My Dad dug his fist into mine and I could feel my skin start to burn. I pulled my arm back and the surprise was plain on my Dad's face as his momentum drove him forward. For the second that he was off balance I used it to drive my elbow into his other ear but hit air as he ducked at the last moment.

I felt his fist drive into my side and twist. I kept my mouth closed to keep from screaming out as my eyes watered. I instinctively brought my knee up and it collided with his face. He flipped backward from the impact and as he righted himself I crouched and yelled out, "Dragon Rush!" I sprang forward and landed a combination of punches to his midsection and face. Every time my hands made contact to his skin they would get a quick burn. I ended it then jumping slightly and kicking him in the face with a round house, then brought my other foot up under his chin and launching him in the air. When I settled I brought my right arm back and then launched it forward, instantly sending out a kiai that hit him in the air and sent him flipping even further. I started to feel the strain on my body that the Kaio-ken was doing and so I ended the technique.

I saw my Dad fall a little and I would have went to catch him but he righted himself in time.

Me- _Don't do that. He's the enemy right now...But he's still my dad..._

I could see my Dad breathing heavily from where I floated; his shoulders were moving up and down trying to get enough air. My breathing was also becoming labored from my continuous exertion of ki.

"Give it up Dad! You're almost out of ki!"

My Dad took some time to answer back but he did as I heard, "I have more than enough to beat you!"

And at that time I heard his scream pierce the air and felt his ki rise once again, and I had to admit it was pretty high. But mine was higher. I gathered my ki together as my yell matched his, but I had a better way of finishing this. I stretched my arms out in front of me and cupped them together.

"KA...ME!"

A blue ball slowly appeared in my hands and became as big as my palms. Its light flickered in front of me until it focused and sprang to life. A yellow-purple light flickered where my Dad was. I pulled my arms back still keeping them connected to each other and stopped at the side of my hip.

"HA...ME!"

My blue light grew bigger and I felt my energy being drawn more and more into my hands. The yellow-purple light appeared to grow bigger also at a different angle than me now.

Time seemed to slow as I contemplated what was about to happen. I was in my first real battle, although it wasn't a full out one, and I was fighting my Dad. Could I really do this and not have it hang over my conscience. Probably not.

An airplane suddenly came out of nowhere and flew between us. Faces flashed by looking at me in shock. As the tail end went by us I heard a distant yell of, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The yellow-purple light flashed and a purple beam exploded out and careened towards me with a yellow one spiraling around it. It crossed the distance relatively fast and I just had enough time to throw my still connected arms out ahead of me again and yell, "HAAAA!"

My blue light flashed and the ki focused into a beam shooting out of my hands. It connected with the yellow-purple one and another concussive blast shot out from the impact. In my mind I could see the words _BEAM STRUGGLE_ appear.

I could feel my Dad pushing with all of his strength as his beam inched closer and closer to me. He was putting up a good fight but I was done playing around with him. I suddenly spiked my ki and pushed even harder. My Kamehameha wave exploded from the massive power up and engulfed my Dad's Special Beam Cannon. I felt his ki falter and then my attack overtook him. When I expelled my ki I saw him falling out of the sky, but this time he didn't catch himself. I started to panic.

I took off after him using the last reserves of my ki to push myself faster and faster. I was full on scared now; the ground was rushing up at us getting bigger and bigger every second. I put on my last burst of speed and shot forward hearing a loud boom behind me. I turned slightly and tackled him in mid-air.

"Yeah!"

Then I saw that my victory was going to be short lived as I realized that I had no more ki stop us from smashing into the ground.

"FUUUUUUUU-!"

Suddenly I was flipped and felt my Dad holding my back. The last thing I saw was the pavement an inch in front of my face before I was knocked out from the impact.

**So I hope that you all liked this chapter. I don't know if the fight scene was good or not and I wrote this some time ago so I'm still worried about it. Please tell me how I did because I don't know if I should make it longer or make it better (If you couldn't tell I don't think I do very good on fight scenes). I sort of have a plan for the next couple of chapters so bare with me on the time that I update them. Hopefully I can do what I am thinking and if not then I will update what I have. See you next time. :]**


	13. Chapter 13: When Pasts Collide

**So what's up people around the world that are reading this right now!? I'm back with another chapter and I hope you all like it. Can't really tell because although I've had tons of people ****look at this**** not that many have commented. Not that it's a big deal I would just love to hear what you all think out there about this. Hey who knows it could help me out with the story, make a huge amazing fight scene, or even just to tell me to hurry up and update already so that I can stop the suspense of waiting! What it is I want to hear from you people all across the world! In the words of Pitbull, "Dale!"**

_I looked around myself, breathing hard at the destruction that I saw. My vision was like a first person shooting game, except no gun or heads up display. Fires were everywhere and snow fell from the sky. Lightning struck the ground at random intervals, showing me what my world looked like in quick flashes. My eyes came upon a giant sea of something red and glistening so I made my way over to it. I stumbled along the uneven path, not caring where I placed my feet. I thought that I should be feeling pain as I walked over a pile of glass but my body was numb, my bare feet didn't feel anything. The ground dipped in front of me and I climbed a hill._

_As I reached the top I saw the red stuff again, but after some time another flash raced across the sky and I knew what it really was: Blood._

_ It was a sea of blood that expanded out before me. Bodies lied faced down in the giant pool, presumably dead, they stretched out, going as far as the eye could see. In the back of my mind I could hear a voice telling me, yelling at me that this was wrong, that it wasn't right. But it was drowned out by my laughter. I shook in jubilation, my voice piercing the silence with the sound of insanity. I looked straight down and caught my reflection in the blood. I had long show white hair that stood vertically above my head. My eyes were fully red with no pupils and were surrounded by pitch black circles. As I laughed I felt something rise inside me, and for a second that voice rose up again, yelling with all it's might that this power was perverse, twisted...Evil. But like last time it was drowned out by the appearance of a black aura springing to life around my body. I threw my head back and shouted again. My eyes were wide open as I saw a bolt of blue lightning travel straight down above me and entered my mouth-_

My eyes shot open and I could feel my body drenched in sweat. My other senses came back to me like touch, as I felt some stiff, crinkly thing right against my torso and legs and then soft blankets under my hands. After that was smell, which came in the form of a heavy sterilization scent, nothing that told me I was in a familiar place. Lastly was hearing as the sound of an insistent beeping reached my ears along with my increasing screaming. My room started to shake and the beeping got louder as the instruments tried to keep up with my heart beat. I heard cracking sounds and subconsciously knew that everything around me was breaking apart and started to float in the air, from the small shards of the tiled floors, to the tiny pieces of glass from the windows and monitors. I gritted my teeth from the strain on my almost healed body and then heard a loud bang to my left.

My head instantly snapped to the direction of the noise and I saw my Dad in the doorway looking scared out of his mind. I instantly stopped screaming, forgetting about everything else and the objects that were torn from their origins dropped to the ground. I started to smile at my Dad knowing he would explain everything, and that was when my memories came back, which included the fight.

My Dad saw my reaction and started to smile too, but froze again, which I guessed was him feeling my ki start to rise. I knew that I was a lot stronger than before thanks to the Zenkai, I completely dwarfed him in comparison. I opened my mouth and-

"WAIT!" my Father called out to me holding his hands up.

I laughed.

The sound coming out of my mouth was pure happy laughter, not the sound of an insane person from my nightmare but like a person hearing a really good joke. After some time I stopped laughing and wiped the tears out of my eyes, but once I saw my Dad's expression I started laughing again even harder. After he realized that I was laughing and not dying I'm guessing, he started laughing along with me. I couldn't hear anything else besides our laughter.

Again after some time our laughter died down. I was clutching my side in the bed that I was in and my dad was leaning against the wall trying to not to fall down. I tried to catch my breath again as my Dad closed the door behind him. Our voices died down more as a comfortable silence started. He brought a chair up and sat down next to me. I smiled at him, a bright big smile and he returned it.

"That was a good spar," I said still smiling.

"That's what you would call a spar?" my Dad chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I had to give you at least a chance to be able to fight back. But I'm wondering is, how did you have enough energy to move and flip us around? I wasted all my ki in trying to get to you after you fell."

"You forget I have more than one power at my disposal. Once I switched back to the combination I normally use I was fine, my stamina returning. I tried to pull us up from the dive and only succeeded in creating a deep trench in the ground from the impact."

I nodded my head in understanding. "I should have anticipated that that would happen. I shouldn't have used up so much ki in that last attack. I got overconfident and careless and forgot how high up we were."

"Speaking about being that high, are you ok from earlier? Cooled down and thinking clearly I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now. I don't really know what happened there myself. I guess my Saiyan side got the best of me and I just got a little, overwhelmed."

He nodded his head in understanding and was about to say something when the door opened again. We both turned to see who it was and I noticed that the muscles on my Dad's body tensed up, he looked like he was ready for a fight.

"Replicator, good to see you again. It's been too long."

The person that spoke was also the first in the door. It was a relatively young woman with dark black hair and heels on. She was just taller than me and attractive also, although something inside of me was saying it was more than attraction.

"Yes, yes it has been Alice," I could see the hair on the back of my Dad's neck stand up and a faint ki aura sketch itself around his body. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at me, then nodded calming down.

Another person came through the door, this one being a man that had the exact color as the woman's and was tucked behind his ears and stopped at his shoulders. It was slicked back so you could see both of his diamond pierced ears.

"My dear sister is right. I mean, you went and found yourself a family in the real world and brought back a little son to tag along with you. Oh you must be so proud. I'm guessing it worked out ok with that girl from before?"

Both of these people stood next to each other. If I didn't know they were related by their voices alone, both sleazy and higher pitched although the male had a deeper tone, I would have seen it in the similarities. Both with green eyes with his hiding something beneath the surface, same facial structure and almost same hair color. I instantly labeled the male as a threat from his words and the walk that he came in with along with the way he smiled, like a predator playing with it's prey. The woman was harder to discern, she gave no indication that she was an enemy or an ally, so I was going to play it by ear with her. But this talk of some woman intrigued, he was talking about my Mother I guessed.

"Shut up, I get tired when you talk. At least he found someone to love for more than one night."

This came from the next woman that entered the doorway. She had light brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had slight stress lines on her face with a dressy business on for women with heels. She was still fair looking despite the obvious bags beneath her eyes and the tired slump to her shoulders. But as she looked at my dad I could see a light brighten up her eyes and her ki start to rise slightly. Her shoulders lifted up some and a smile crept onto her face.

"Robert, it's good to see you again."

"Veronica Powers, it's been too long," Dad said letting out a breath of air. "What have you been doing all these years that made me lose contact with you?"

The lady, Veronica, chuckled at this. "I accepted the job to be Principal at Sky High. The exact same school your son will be attending starting tomorrow, so I'm told," at this she glanced at the siblings. I followed her gaze and saw that the guy paid no mind, just looking at my healing progression, but the woman had been looking at us and suddenly looked away as my eyes almost connected with hers.

My Father made a face acknowledging that he understood when there was a sudden rumbling throughout my room. Without warning the door banged open and swung into the wall falling off its hinges. Standing in the doorway was a giant of a man, all muscle and standing, looking to be about seven feet tall, gasping as if he just ran a huge distance. He crouched through the doorframe also turning to the side so he could get through. As he stood up inside the room he had to stooped slightly so he wouldn't have his head through the ceiling.

"Robert!"

His deep voice boomed through the room in a heavy Russian accent, but in perfect English.

I saw my Dad's eyes widen in surprise.

"Mikolov!"

Me- _What the heck?_

With that one word my Dad's voice had changed into a heavy, Russian accent. He jumped from his chair and took a step forward, as, Mikolov?, fully entered the room. When they were close enough their right arms came up and their hands clasped each other in an arm wrestling move. Mikolov's whole arm muscles bulged out almost tearing his shirt, and after a few seconds the same happened to my Dad, but I felt his ki rise as he was finally able to overpower the, much larger man. The guy's arm fell to my Dad's left and crashed through a wooden table then smashed into the tiled floor, cracking it. Mikolov followed his arm and hit the ground also leaving a dent of his rough shape inside of it. They both huffed from the exertion of strength that they just put out and weren't able to talk. Soon Mikolov was the first to regain his breathing and was about to say something when a group of doctors rushed in the door not even noticing that it was off its hinges.

"We heard the crash and came as fast as we-!" the lead doctor started talking but then stopped as he noticed my Dad and Mikolov off to the side.

"Oh not you two again! How many times have you two been told not to greet each other like that in hospitals anymore!?"

Both men looked at each other and then back at the doctor, then busted out laughing.

The lead doctor flung his arms up into the air in frustration then stormed out of the room. The other doctors that had followed him stood there for a few seconds not knowing what to do, but then quickly left out of embarrassment as the two grown men took one look at them and roared even louder in their laughter. As I watched them go out the door in a single file line I couldn't help but watch them with pity. I saw a lone woman at the back of the group glance at me with an uncertain expression, looked forward, and then shook her head and walked back to my bed.

She started checking the instruments that were beside my bed and snatched clipboard out of the male twin's hands. He gave her a quick look but then she narrowed her eyes and the guy just huffed and stood by the windows. I could see this girls eyes occasionally glance at my face.

"Wow, if you're the only doctor that thought about checking up on me then maybe those other guys should be checked for injuries," I said looking right at her with a smile.

I saw a blush creep up her neck. "I'm not really a doctor. You could consider me a nurse in training."

I was genuinely shocked at this. "What? The only medical certified person that came into this room to check on the patient is a nurse in training? I could have internal bleeding right now and those other people wouldn't care because they want to save their pride!"

"I'm just doing my job," she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, well, I bet you complemented a lot on how good you take care of people. Especially the men," I replied with a wink.

Veronica stepped closer to my bed and leaned down.

"Natalie is a senior at Sky High," was all she said.

"Really now!?" I turned to look at her. She merely nodded her head. "Well then I guess only a couple guys can hit on you and not be charged with seducing a minor?"

I saw her smile at this but then she also leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Pretty soon that will apply to me also. Maybe I'll let you know when that happens, and maybe I won't."

She leaned back and I raised an eyebrow at her. She walked away then, moving her hips more on the way out than in. Mikolov stood up and saw this when she walked out and laughed again. "Looks like you have quite the son there Robert! And if what I heard him do earlier is true then he will shape up to be a fine Superpowered person!"

"Yes, well, first he has to graduate high school, your high school that is Veronica," Alice said quickly.

I looked at her, seeing as this was the second thing that she said in the whole that she was here. I tried to lock eyes with her, since they say the eyes are the windows to the soul, but again I only caught her looking away. But I did see some expression on her face, but it was to quick for me to tell what it was.

"Looks to me like he could hold his own. I mean, he did beat me in a one-on-one power spar," Dad added quickly.

"That is true Robert, but in the real world not everyone holds back as much as you did, if I'm correct," the male twin said with a devious smile on his lips.

"If Robert had wanted to he could defeat any foe that he faces. The purpose of the spar that they had was not to simply beat his son but to show him what it feels like to be in almost live combat, and to test his strength. Although, if what I hear is also true, you two are quite durable in the damage department. Going through buildings and such and coming out like it was nothing is a feat in and of itself."

I looked down and smiled sheepishly at my covers from Mikolov's comment.

"In any case, this gives young Ian the springboard that he needs to further develop his powers to better his skills in the field. This will help the boy immensely since almost, if not all of the students at your school most likely did not have time to test out their powers before they were whisked away into the school to become Heroes."

I looked up at this.

Me-_ Me? A hero?..._

_Well yeah, what else would you be?..._

Me- _Ha! Didn't know I can talk back to myself..._

_You aren't..._

My eyes widened at the thought of taking to someone else in my head and I looked around at the others. Their talking continued without my inputs and none of them were looking like they had just talked to me. I came into the conversation when I heard my name.

"-Ian's first day will be tomorrow if I'm correct so we won't have to debate, or argue as some of us keep insisting, anymore. The information for the bus schedule and where you need to go will arrive tonight by Superpowered mail," Veronica said as he turned towards me and my Dad.

"I will make sure that he gets it when it arrives," was his answer.

"Good, we don't want him growing up on the wrong side of the fence and becoming the next Baron Battle," the male twin spoke up again, who I still didn't know the name of. but it didn't matter, because he had just sealed his life away.

**So that was chapter 13! An unlucky number for a lot of people and will what happens here be a foreshadow of what happens next, or just a plain coincidence? You, the reader, can decide! **No really decide because I would love to know.** But yeah hope this chapter met your expectations but I can now say that I am done with the first book! YEAH! I write all of my stories on paper before I type them and for this one all of the chapters that I had written before were in this book thing, I finally got to next book that I have been ****DYING**** to type already close to the end of this chapter. So watch out everybody but Ian, the only and last Saiyan will be doing stuff over the top that even I wouldn't believe! (I'm serious I just wrote this one part that even I was surprised about...) But still, can't wait to write the next chapter for you all and I hope you don't track me down and hold me hostage to update faster! I'm sorry about that!**

**.1656 ;P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I honestly thought that this chapter was going to be a lot shorter and I was going to do a double update. Then I started typing and I got all of this...and I have no idea how it happened. But hey I'm not complaining at all Haha! So how do you think Ian's power is coming along? Is it believable? How about his slow transformation into a full Saiyan? These are questions that need to be answered people!...Please?**

Suddenly the room's atmosphere became tense, like a fight was about to break out. I could see everyone's shoulders tighten up, their fists clench, and their eyes grow cold. The only one that looked relatively unfazed was the male twin but he had a slight devilish grin on his face. I looked to my Dad for an explanation but I saw that he was the worst out of everyone. His ki was already rising rapidly, his hair flowing around as the air that was around us became charged with energy. Even though my Dad had copied my abilities, it did not mean he had a handle on how to control them, and with the amount that he was building up could easily destroy this building with the wrong muscle twitch. I decided to step in so that that wouldn't happen.

"I think it's time for you to leave now," I said in the best possible courteous way that I could in this situation.

The guy looked at me like I had just slapped him across the face.

"Who do you think you are, boy!?" his voice came out sharply and he spit out the word "boy". "I am on the High Court for S.P.H.E.R.E., the Superhero communities' highest form of law! You, cannot order me around like-"

Faster than I had ever moved before, I was out of my bed and holding the guy up by his collar.

"I will tell you who you are High Court official of sphere," my voice was cold and menacing. I wasn't playing games. "You are the guy that is stopping me from recovering in a hospital where it is supposed to be peaceful and tranquil!" my voice rose along with my ki. I was already past my previous power level and still growing, my voice was matching the power barely being contained beneath my skin. "I don't like you, and I don't think I ever will! SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER F CKING WORD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH WHILE YOU ARE HERE! AND SINCE I AM HERE STAYING AS A PATIENT OF THIS HOSPITAL I CAN EXERCISE THE RIGHT OF WHO I WANT IN MY ROOM!" By now the whole building was shaking and cracks appeared on the floor beneath me, already adding to the ones that I made earlier. I suddenly tossed him out of my room and he flew down the hallway. I had the luck of getting him to slide into an open and waiting elevator.

"AND I SAY STAY THE F CK OUT!"

I reached out to close the door and didn't realize that it was still off of its hinges. When I grabbed where the handle should be I crumpled the metal around my hand when I squeezed. I could feel my hair rising above my head and the air became physically charged with electricity. I could feel it all, my amazing boost in power, the feeling that I could destroy whole buildings or cities in seconds and minutes. I wanted to unleash it, let it burst forth from my body and-

I let my ki build-up fade, the power suddenly dissipating from me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and I turned back to the others. Their faces were a mixture of varied emotions.

"So, when can I get out of here?" I asked them like nothing happened. I felt my tail lazily swishing around through the hole in the back of my hospital gown.

"W-whenever you l-like," Alice said looking scared.

"Okay," I said happily. I turned to my Dad.

"Did you bring clothes for me to change into?"

He nodded his head. "In the bathroom."

I walked into the personal bathroom and softly closed the door behind me. But I could still hear the muffled voices of the adults.

"He's taller."

"That's all you have to say Robert? That he's taller!? The boy made the whole building shake! He's unstable!"

"He also has a tail, that's new."

l chuckled at the comment that my Dad and Mikolov made, then scowled at Alice's. I started to change.

"It isn't his fault Alice. His powers are connected to his emotions. If he gets angry he gets immensely more powerful. He can also raise his power whenever he wants but anger is the fastest and most effective way. And he just keeps getting stronger. You wouldn't know this but when he first powered up he was consumed and fought the Commander and Jetstream."

I froze, putting on my jeans.

"What!? Was he insane?" Veronica yelled out.

"Just the opposite. He almost broke Jetstreams spine and then powered up even more and cracked a rib on the Commander, took one punch."

I heard a small whistle from Mikolov.

"And from what I can gauge of his power level now, that's what he calls it, it has had a massive increase. He is even stronger after that spar that we did, a lot stronger."

The room was silent on the other side of the door as the adults contemplated this. I slowly finished with my jeans and sat down for my socks and shoes.

"So do you think he'll be a security risk for the school?" Veronica said after some time.

I was looking into the mirror when she asked this. I had my shirt in my hands but stopped, the silence outside dragged on and it seemed like my Dad wasn't going to answer. I looked at myself, seeing a completely different person from the week prior. My body was alien to me, my face had a different edge to it, like I was made ready for a fight, or looking for one. My arms were lean and defined with muscle, my shoulders were wider, my chest bigger, and since I had already put my underwear on I knew I was a whole lot bigger in some other places, bigger than I think I should be, and my legs were toned. It seemed like I was in the best physical condition possible.

"It's a possibility. But then again, so are over half of the student body there. I mean, you have Will Stronghold, boy can fly and has Super Strength that rivals his parents. Warren Peace, who helped save the school last year along with Will and some other kids, could burn the place down. There are so many possibilities, but I trust my son to do the right thing. I raised him the best that I could and now he'll do what he feels is best."

I found a big smile on my face while looking in the mirror. I finished changing by putting my new hoodie on.

"Well, I hope your right."

I walked back into the room and all eyes turned to me.

"Thanks for the clothes Dad, though they are kinda tight," I said squirming in my shirt to make it more loose, but to no avail.

"We'll get you more after we get settled in at home after all of this. I have some more paperwork to finish at S.P.H.E.R.E. so you can go with your Mother to buy groceries. Then we'll shop for clothes when we can."

"Thanks," I turned to the giant Russian man. "I hope to see you again, Mikolov. You seem like a good friend to have."

He laughed at this. "And I you, Son of Robert. But I did not fully get the pleasure of shaking hands with you. I greeted your Father like this when we first met and it helped him later that day."

He held out his right hand to me and I thought nothing of it as I extended my own.

"Ian no!" my Dad yelled.

But it was too late. Our hands met and then a green glow leaped from his hand onto mine and latched on. Immediately it started to suck away my energy and I felt weak. I couldn't think of what to do and I slowly bent down to one knee. I was looking into Mikolov's face when this happened and saw him smiling, but then his smile was wiped clean as the green stuff quickly ran up my arm and spread out to the rest of my body.

"Mikolov he's not like me! He doesn't copy powers like me, take the radiation back!"

I didn't know who screamed after that but it helped me to focus.

Me- _Radi-ation...Radiation is power, I make power. I think..._

I dug deep into my mind and pulled out the memories of constantly getting bullied and attacked. I fed the anger to my power. In seconds it grew and I could think slightly. I gripped his hand tighter and then yelled "Kaio-ken!" My ki rushed out in all directions of my body and started to expel the radiation.

I felt the "PULL" slowly fade away and I opened my eyes. I saw a green on the edges of my vision and it slowly receded to be replaced by red. It was a couple more seconds until it passed my nose and I could breathe again. I took a deep ragged breath and let it out quick. I felt like my lungs were about to burst from lack of new air so I quickly took in more gulps. I could literally feel, the feeling of Death leaving my body. It traveled backward on its path that it entered and back to my right arm. I slowly stood back up onto my feet and I saw the glow retreat back to my hand and then over to his. And then I lost control of it.

I wasn't paying attention to the power that I was outputting from my body, it didn't seem that much at the time because I was pushing against another force, almost as powerful. But once it left my body my own exploded outward.

Mikolov flew back and flipped over the bed, since he was closest to me and took the brunt of the ki explosion. My Dad flew back and slid into the wall. And Alice was pushed out the window.

It didn't register in my mind until I heard the crash. I finally focused on her face and saw the surprise there. She flew back and then down after gravity took over.

"NO!"

The yell left my lips before I could even think about what I was doing. My mind, somehow instinctively, focused on her ki, and then flung mine after it. I felt myself disappear to of this plane of existence and I went flying through another for what seemed like eternity. A multitude of colors swirled around me, playing with my mind. And then it all vanished away and I snapped back into existence underneath Alice.

I quickly held out my hands to catch her and she fell into them effortlessly. I heard the whoosh as the air in her lungs left her. I waited there so she could catch her breath.

Me- _What, what happened to the glass? And what was that?_

I looked down and saw it on the sidewalk next to the building. Luckily no civilian's were around to get hurt by it. I finally looked back at Alice and saw her staring wide-eyed at me. She was breathing less hard now.

"I am so sorry Alice; I didn't even mean to do that! If I would have known that that would happen then I would have a better control on it! I am so sorry! I didn't even know if you could fly or not and I just acted without thinking. Are you feeling any pain anywhere? Did the glass get you at all?"

She stayed silent looking at me.

"Alice!"

She finally snapped out of her daze and shook her head. She started looking around at where we were.

"We should go back into the room before someone sees us and our secret identities are revealed," she said quietly.

I wordlessly complied with what she asked me to do and floated back up to the window. I was just stepping onto the edge bent over to get back in when a familiar voice came into the room.

"Ok, now what did you two break?"

The lead doctor from before waltzed into the room like nothing was really wrong until he froze at the doorway. He took one look around the room and then his eyes stopped on me as I stepped back in from outside. He stood there for a couple seconds, and then fainted.

Mikolov was picking himself up and my Dad was being helped up by Veronica, and they all were just in time to see this happen.

"Well crap," I said after some time, voicing aloud what everyone had to have been thinking.

Mikolov sighed. "I shall go get a doctor for the doctor." He walked to the man that was supposed to help and threw him over his shoulder and then walked out.

"Won't that guy die from radiation poisoning? Like me?" I directed the question to my Dad.

"No. Mikolov can turn it on and off so he doesn't accidentally kill someone."

He walked over to the bed and righted it and I sat Alice down on it. She still wasn't talking.

I huffed out a breath of air and moved away from her.

"So I guess we'll be going then," my Father stated awkwardly. "I'll stop by S.P.H.E.R.E. HQ to finish the paperwork after I get him home. I'll also be showing where Sky High is today so that he can get to it in the morning by himself. Just as a safety precaution in case I'm called in tomorrow morning before he wakes up," he added seeing the look on Veronica's face.

"Your son should be capable of taking the bus like he has been doing for a while now," Veronica answered back with a stern look.

Me- _How does she know I've been taking the bus to school? Has she been watching me?_

"Exactly. Ian has been cramped on a bus for the past 16 years. Now that he can fly whenever he wants, do you really think he's going to go back to doing that?" my Dad said. It seemed like he was thinking along the same lines as me. "Come on Veronica, you of all people know how addicting that feeling is."

She looked as if she was about to argue back, but once my Dad said his point she visibly deflated. She waved her hand which my Dad took as for us to go and he motioned with his head for us to go. He walked out the door, which was still off its hinges, and I followed. At the doorway I glanced back at Alice seeing her still on the bed, but she was watching me now. I smiled at her before I knew what I was doing and then felt a blush creep onto my face. I quickly moved towards the elevators where my Dad was waiting. He turned and saw me.

"You okay? You look kind of flustered."

I felt my face heat up even more.

"Yeah I'm fine," the words came out of my mouth fast.

He gave me a weird look but let it go. The elevator dinged and we walked inside.

**So here is this chapter, wondering how people are liking this story so far and like I said above I would love to hear from everyone out there in the cyber and real world. If you have any ideas or any guesses at how this story is going to play out I would love to hear them. Or even if you just have something to ask or say...I am here for all!**

**.1656 still going :]**


	15. Chapter 15: Can A Saiyan Have Two Mates?

**Hey so I know this chapter is short but it was just to show that...well you'll find out when you read it ;P I'll most likely not be able to update again for the rest of this weekend because I am going camping with my cousin (it's his sister's graduation party and I was invited. We are going near this town called Jim Thorpe I think it is, named after some Olympic guy that lived there. Can't remember too well because this is the second time that I've been there) and I will not be near a computer. And even if I was there is no signal out there, so if you don't hear from me I was either lost in the woods (hopefully meet some cute girls like in the movies that can help me out but that most likely won't happen with my luck. I'll probably get mauled by a bear or something) or it's because I have no signal. So sorry again about that -.- Oh and if you want me to update faster on this story or my other one then you have to tell me people! I'm not a mind reader! Although I would love to be one XD I would have so much fun with that HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**oK Evil laugh done now...Hope you enjoy this :]**

I burst from the elevator doors breathing in deeply.

"Holy crap! I feel like I almost suffocated in there!"

"What are you talking about? It was just twenty-stories," my Dad came out walking behind me.

"And I felt like I was going to not be able to breathe if I stayed in it any longer!"

I was bent over as I tried to breathe as much air into my lungs as I could. Slowly I started to calm down.

"That was really too much for you, huh?"

I just nodded my head, too focused on breathing again. "Hopefully my Saiyan genes also apply to phobias. If not then this is going to suck," I said as he came over to me and patted my back lightly.

"Come on. You still have to go shopping with your Mother now," he walked out the front door after that.

I stayed bent over, letting that sink in.

"Wait WHAT!" I screamed racing after him. I pulled my hood over my head.

When I got outside I heard his chuckle lift into the air and I took off after him, following his ki. I caught up easily as he was still laughing.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled so he could hear me over the wind.

"Well you have eaten most of the food already. It's a good thing that we have enough money to pay for enough food for us all. Otherwise we'd be in trouble with feeding you."

He was saying it jokingly but I took it to the heart. I was really going to make us go bankrupt from my new hunger pains. The guilt started to make my heart sink.

"Don't feel guilty about it!" I heard my Dad yell.

My head snapped towards him.

Me- _Can you read my mind?_

"I can tell by that look that you are thinking that I can read your thoughts, but I can't, I can only feel the emotions of people around me. Like this thing that is going to develop between you and this girl from the hospital, and between you and Alice."

"What are you talking about?" I had no idea where this was going.

"Stop for a second."

We both stopped in mid-air and he turned towards me.

"Look, usually when Superheroes save people, especially the first person they save, they get emotionally attached to them and feel overly protective them. Yesterday you saved Jessica and you will start to wonder how she is doing and if she is safe. This will be natural; it's part of your Hero Complex. But you must be careful with Alice. You will feel very cautious around her since the incident that just happened was caused by you and you will feel overly compelled to make it up to her. This is to be expected and I am only telling you because I don't want you to ask to rashly. Now if you feel that these feelings that you develop are genuine then I will respect your decision. The Hero business is harder and more complicated than it looks."

I didn't really know what to say to that so I just nodded my head. My tongue felt constricted in my throat and it wouldn't let me talk. My Dad took my silence as a sign that I was really thinking about what he said and so he turned back around and flew off. I realized he left me behind and quickly caught up to him with ease.

**I'd like to thank ****KaitAstrophe95,****Pikadrew9000,**** and ****stkichi****. I love your reviews and glad that you all left them for me. I'd also like to thank all you out there that have favorited/followed me and my stories, I'm glad that you all liked it and I would love to see your reviews on here. Also ****KaitAstrophe95**** and ****stkichi**** both have some pretty amazing and talented stories under their belts that you all should check out. REALLY their minds are completely amazing and blew me out of the water when I read them so I'm inviting you all to check them out too. And not to be left out ****Pikadrew9000**** has some good taste in stories that are favorited. You should check out their profile and see them, you will most likely become a fan also ;]**


	16. Chapter 16

We arrived back at the house in no time and landed on the front lawn like we had practiced it many times. But then a guy came running up to the house. I was immediately put on edge thinking this guy was either a threat coming to attack us or a civilian that saw us use our powers. I started gathering my ki in case the former was the correct answer.

"Calm down there Ian," my Dad said behind me.

I was surprised at why he said this but then I saw the guy jog past the house.

"Hey Robert! How's it going? Been awhile since I've seen you in person and not on the job!"

"Sorry about that Jim! Just been making sure that my son is getting up to speed with everything!"

"Haha! Yeah I know how that feels! Hopefully he won't destroy anything like mine did at that mall!"

"Oh trust me; I have plenty to tell you later when we get the chance! Take care!"

"You too!" and then the guy sped off.

I turned to face my Dad. "What the heck was that?"

"That was saying hello to a fellow neighbor, and also another Superhero. Jim was the Excavator; man could break through any solid object like it was paper but when it came to the Earth he played with it like an instrument. The man could move whole rock slides and mountains just by wanting to. His son is already at Sky High, since last year I believe."

"This whole neighborhood is full of Supers Ian. That's why I don't object to you using your powers in public here. Why do you think I just took off flying the other day after the Commander and Jetstream left? It's because no one here would have cared if they saw a neighbor suddenly start flying."

He walked inside then.

"Well that's convenient," I said before following him in.

"-orry I can't stay. I have paperwork to finish at HQ. Ian though, can stay and will be going grocery shopping with you," Dad said right before he kissed Mom on the forehead.

"Make him do all the lifting, he can handle it now," I heard him whisper. He gave her a tight hug and me a quick one and then left out the door.

I turned to Mom and saw her fiddling with the necklace she always wears with another worried expression.

"So, are we going to go?" I asked awkwardly.

She finally snapped out of the trance and shook her head a couple times. "Yeah, yeah...yeah. Let me just, get my keys and then we can go."


	17. Chapter 17: New Beginning Or Same Ending

**Ok so I have been thinking about it for awhile now and I was just wondering if you guys would like a cover photo for this or my other story if you are following both? I don't know if people like to see something that will get them into the story more or like the pretty pictures(I know I do when I see them) so that is why I am asking you guys out there in the world for your opinion. Yes, No, or whatever else you think I would love to hear it...Oh and also Reviews, Haha, I would love to hear your Reviews here too :} (Can't blame a guy for trying)**

**Also I do not own Sky High or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to their respective owners who had the amazing minds to think them up and bring them out to the world. Thank you to whomever it is if they ever read this in their very wealthy and probably busy lives. I also do not own any stores or food names that are named in this chapter, they are just places that I go to myself and also eat.**

We arrived at the shopping market. Giants, to be exact, and walked inside. I drove the cart, one of the bigger ones so that Mom could pick out what she wanted. I leaned over the handlebar of the cart while putting my hood up, it seems to be natural to me already, hiding my face so others can't see it.

Not Me- _It's called instinct, it might just save your life one day..._

That voice was back. The one like mine but also not like mine. It was the same one from back at the hospital, when I thought someone else was in my head. And unless that same person followed me here, this thing was in my head.

Not Me- _Of course I'm in you, where else would I be?..._

This time I could tell the difference between my voice and 'it's'. The 'Other', had a huskier, deeper voice than mine. It felt more animalistic and came from everywhere in my body, not just one place.

Other- _Don't worry, we'll get acquainted again, I just need to rest now. But some Wild Berry Pop Tarts would be nice..._

"What?"

"I asked which Pop Tarts you wanted. Blueberry or Wild Berry?" Mom asked looking at me.

I stood there for a few seconds not understanding what was going on and so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wild Berry, please."

Other- _Gooooooooooood...(_**A/N: Think of Darth Sidious from Star Wars. That was what I was thinking of)**

She didn't even notice my hesitation as she put the Wild Berry in the cart and moved along. I followed her on autopilot, trying to make sense of everything when we stopped again.

"Ian?"

Instantly I was around the cart and beside her like I was always there.

"Yes Mom."

"Can you get me that lasagna sauce at the top?" she asked pointing it out.

"Of course," I replied without a second thought.

I stepped up to the shelf and reached up to it. Before, I was so short that I had to step on the bottom shelf to reach the top, now I simply reached up and easily got it down. I placed it in the cart with the others and we moved along.

What Dad said kept whirling around in my head as I tried to make sense of it. I know that I have been kind of worried about Jessica and all, and I know that it was my fault that I blasted Alice out of the window, but was I really going to stalk them around a lot? Was I going to eventually force myself onto either one of them? Would I not be able to control myself I saw them again? How does a Saiyan even go about doing '**IT**' with another person? Nothing in the DB universes said anything about it.

Suddenly I felt a familiar ki ahead of me but I couldn't tell who it was exactly. I looked up to see with my eyes and scanned the back of the food store that we were at. As my eyes wandered around I saw a girl that was the only other person back there with us. She was about my age and leaning against a wall. She had long dark black with a single red streak going through it, wore a black leather jacket with a dark red shirt that was cut lengthwise across the chest in three different places. This gave you a peek at her black bra underneath, although I quickly moved my eyes away from that area. She had black skinny jeans on with black converse that had red laces on them. The finishing touch was that she had pale white skin which stood out against all of the black and red. But the weirdest part was that she was staring at me with something in her eyes, I thought I couldn't see what it was from where I stood but then suddenly my eyesight jumped forward and I could see her face perfectly now. By the time I realized this and thought about looking directly into her eyes again she turned and was done, going down one of the aisles. I was about to go after her when I pulled up short, remembering that I was with my Mom. I couldn't just leave her alone again and so I reigned in my curiosity and went down the next aisle following my Mom. Snaking through all the aisles in the usual routine. She would ask me to get something and I would get it easily enough.

"Ian, honey."

I snapped out of my reverie not even noticing that the cart was filled already.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked standing straight.

"Can you get that small jar of spices at the top? I can't even reach it again."

"Sure, Mom. Although you do know that I was supposed to get all of this stuff for you, right?" I said looking up at where it should be. From where I stood I couldn't even see this jar so I backed up to the other side of the aisle and stood on my tiptoes. I could just make out the lid of the of the jar and so I went up to the shelf like last time and reached up to get it. But I right away saw I was still too short, so I stepped onto the bottom shelf to make myself taller. The metal groaned slightly but even then I could only barely touch the side of the jar.

Me- _Dang how can I still be too short? If only I was taller still, or if I could make it slide into my hand-_

I heard a scraping noise and felt an object slide into my palm. I pulled my hand back and saw that the jar was in my hand.

Me- _How the heck did that happen?_

I was still confused on whether or not I had done that or if the shelf tilted by the time we left the store. We drove in silence, just letting the radio play. I was glad for this because I wasn't sure if I could keep up the act of being 'ok'.

When we arrived home I told Mom that I would bring in the groceries and she complied. I was just about to start when I felt a high energy level coming up fast behind me. I didn't recognize who it was and so I right away categorized it as a threat. I turned around and quickly gathered my ki, I heard the sound of someone slowing down from a speedy travel and I followed it to see a figure coming down from the sky. The air swirled around me as my ki started to rise and it tugged at my clothes. The figure was so close now that I could see it was a male with red, blue, and white, clothes. Just like-

The person landed a couple feet in front of me without disturbing the ground. I slowly lowered my hands but didn't let my ki drop, although I stopped the air from whipping around my body.

"Hey, you must be Ian. I'm Will, Will Stronghold. My parents asked me to come over and say Hi," he said holding out his hand. I let it hang there as I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know a Stronghold, so I'm really debating on whether I should punch you now or later," I said my voice with no hint of joking around.

Thee guy chuckled which threw me off. I didn't mean it as a joke.

"That's right, sorry. They said to say the, Commander and Jetstream sends their regards. And that my Dad is doing fine. What did you do to him anyway?"

Me- _Ah! This is the Commander and Jestream's son. Now I understand. He must have the power of flight, like his mother. And I guess they didn't tell him what happened..._

I let my ki, realizing there was no danger now. I finally shook his hand.

"I 'powered up' a couple days ago. It happened at school and your parents tried to contain me. I sort of broke one of your Dad's ribs in the process," I didn't say it as bragging, just stating a fact. I also didn't tell him that I had almost completely paralyzed his mother that would not go over well.

Apparently from the shocked look on his face it must have been surprising.

"Wow! Never thought I'd see the day that I hear my Dad got hurt. You must be pretty strong!"

I shrugged my shoulders brushing off the compliment. It was already feeling awkward.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I'll be going then, just thought I'd say hi and introduce myself. Someone from school will be escorting you around tomorrow so that you don't get lost. You might even see some people that are my friends."

I looked confused at him, wondering how I'll know who his friends even are.

"They'll introduce themselves so you won't have to worry about being the first one to talk.

Me- _Well that's good at least...hopefully I won't even have to talk._

It seemed Will finally felt the awkwardness too because he started to get fidgety.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. The bus comes like normally, just follow me and Layla instead of going the way you're used to."

He levitated into the air and moved backwards slowly.

"It was nice meeting you," he said politely.

"Yeah, likewise," I told him right before he flew away.

As soon as he was gone I returned to putting the groceries away. I had a lot of meditation to do so as to control my temper.

"Ian! Good, I got back in time, come on we're going."

Me- _Or maybe no meditation at all..._

I turned to see my Dad floating in the air.

"Where're we going?" I asked him with the first of the bags in my hands.

"Remember, I'm showing you where Sky High is tonight in case I can't do it in the morning."

"Right, right. Just hold on a sec' please. Have to put these inside."

I turned quickly, not giving him time to answer and then did the 'moving-really-fast-thing-that-I-don't-have-a-name -for-yet'. I quickly took all of the groceries inside and put them away for Mom and then returned to real space to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later Mom! Dad is showing me where Sky High is right now! Oh, and all the groceries are away!"

I was out the door and already flying away by the time she registered what happened.

"So where is this school close to Dad? The city? The park?" I asked as I came up to him.

"Oh, you'll see," he said with a mischievous smile.

I had no idea what that was for but followed him as he continued to rise into the sky. He flew into the clouds and that was when I voiced aloud my doubts.

"Hey, Dad, don't you think we should stay closer to the ground? It would be easier to see the school then."

I could hear his laugh even though I was behind him.

"That's true, if the school was on the ground!" he yelled out to me.

I was completely thrown off by that and was even more surprised when we left the layer of clouds.

There, in front of us, was a floating school.

I stopped following my Dad and just floated where I was trying to comprehend what I was seeing. A huge, full, real looking high school, on a circular patch of green grass, on top of a cone pyramid. The bottom to it had blue rectangles that glowed and what I assumed was keeping it afloat. My Dad stayed quiet, letting me wrap my mind around what I was seeing.

"So...the reason that...they call it...Sky High is because..."

"It's a high school in the air, yes. We had to find someway to keep it away from Super Villains."

"So then, how do students and teachers without the power to fly get to it? How did it even get here?"

"Well to answer your second question, the Hero's of a couple generations ago knew they needed a safe learning environment for up and coming Superheroes. They just didn't know where to put it since Supervillains seemed to be popping up everywhere. So they enlisted the help of one of their own, the smartest person on the planet at the time, Albert Einstein."

"Wait a second! So you're telling me that THE Albert Einstein, the guy that came up with: , was so smart because he was a Superhero!"

"Oh yeah, he only came up with that formula from a Hero that could travel at the speed of light, went to the closest side of the universe and back. Guy took forever though from what I was told," my Dad said looking like he was remembering.

"So since he was so smart to build all of this he must have thought up a way to get the kids here."

"Yes, he did! And luckily the technology he needed had just come out. He reconfigured school buses with rocket engines so they could pick up the kids and take them back. They recently had to hire more people to drive them since one of the last ones fell into a vat of toxic waste and is now the giant guardian of Maxville."

"Well that's good for him," I said only half listening to the story.

"Yes, it was. So when you wake up tomorrow morning this is where you go. You'll just get your schedule at the main office and they might have somebody escort you around, I'm not sure about that one."

"Ok. So what time do I have to be here?" I asked finally tearing my eyes away from the school.

"Ah, I would say around, 7:00 or 7:30. When I was in school we had to be in homeroom by 7:45 so I just don't want you to be late on your first day."

"But Ian listen, there's some things I need to fill you in on," from the tone of his voice I could tell that he was serious. I started to pay more attention.

"Last year, this school was almost taken over by a Super Villain that was once a student here. The specifics about it don't really matter anymore but I just want you to know this, somewhere out there, there will always be someone either stronger, faster, smarter, or more powerful than you are. And they might come from those closest to you. I just want you to be careful ok, there are other bad guys out there that you don't know about, and they are the worst because they appear when you least expect them."

I nodded my head in understanding, but I didn't think it would be a problem. I hadn't made any friends in my last school, and if this new one was like any other high school it was going to be the same. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I just want you to be safe alright Ian. But I will admit, I was once a teenager, so I want you to also have fun while you're there. These will be the best years of your life in terms of having fun, so don't waste them."

**Hey, so I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating this chapter. If you look at the Reviews for this story you will see that I left one there for you all to see about why I am late. And then I updated my other story first because it has shorter chapters and it is the more popular one now so I think I may have to switch my priorities a bit for updating. Don't know yet since this was supposed to be my main story. Also the above A/N was prewritten and so the reason why I didn't update this right after my Broly story is because my cousin let me borrow his ****Mass Effect 3 ****game after we came back from camping and I have been playing it ever since (yes I already know the outcome of the game even though I haven't finished it, thanks to TONS of jerks complaining about it). So all I have to say it...GET OVER IT! MAKING A GAME IS LIKE A CIRCUS PERFORMANCE, OR A MAGIC TRICK, OR A WORK OF ART! THE PERSON THAT MAKES IT BELIEVES THAT WHATEVER THEY DO WITH IT WILL HAVE THE BEST AND BIGGEST EFFECT FOR THE AUDIENCE! AND WHOEVER YOU ARE ACTED LIKE A LITTLE B*TCH ANC COMPLAINED ABOUT IT FOR NO STUPID REASON! GROW UP ALREADY!**

**Sorry that was my rant, got really worked up when the game came out and I heard about all of that. So on a side note I am also borrowing ****Dishonored**** from a friend of mine and that game is amazing! I love it and if anybody tells me the ending before I finish it I will be insanely mad!**

**P.S. I actually just got an Instagram account because of one of my friends. Haha just thought I'd say that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSHHHHHH! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! The reason why I am happy is because of this chapter. Because this is the chapter where my creative mind can explode! HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! (*note to readers, if you haven't read a little bit of my profile then you do not know that I am, quite possibly crazy. So the reason that I am uber happy about this pivotal moment in this story is because I will mostly likely start to go crazy with start as they start to happen. Most times they just come to me in flashes of inspiration, i.e. when I listen to music or use my real life stuff in it, or I actually plan it out. So if you're thinking right now "Man I hope this guy doesn't go overboard with this craziness he is talking about" then me and you are in the same boat HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Ahem* . So I hope you all still like my story and are still following and also...I kinda need your help. Yes you (points finger at person reading) you are the one that I need help from. So just take your time in reading this chapter, I know it is short but that's so I can have a way longer chapter once things get rolling...aaaaaaah :]**

**Pikadrew9000: Haha thank you for saying that, I am a huge Star Wars fan I thought that part would sound a lot better if people could picture it as I did. And I really like the game! I have only done like two missions so far but I love the way that they made it and how you can go about completing the missions :) **

**Haven't done this in a while so I should put this in to stop all the rumors. No I do not own or are associated with whoever owns Sky High (Disney right?) or Dragon Ball Z (Akira Toriyama no?). They are out of my grasp...:'(**

I woke up the next morning thinking about all that my Dad had told me. It kept running through my head, along with the spar that we had afterwards. I stretched again letting the soreness out of my muscles. I finally rolled to the edge of my bed and sat there, cracking my neck and back. When I was done I felt better and finally went upstairs to get ready for school. And I could already smell food.

As I opened my door I saw my Dad finishing up a huge meal of food that seemed like it could fill a family of ten. I felt my stomach immediately hunger for it and my mouth started to salivate.

"Morning," I heard my Dad say to me.

"Morning...Hey Dad, who's all the food for?" I was holding out hope that at least some of it was for me.

"It's for you."

Me- _Oooooh, I'm in heaven..._

But I pulled back because I didn't want to be let down.

"Which part?" I asked timidly.

He finally looked at me with a confused expression.

"All of it is. Now eat before it gets cold."

I didn't have to be told anymore as I sat down and started to dig in. I had a better control on not making a mess this time but I still shoveled the food into my mouth. A couple minutes later I sat back satisfied and all the plates were picked clean.

"Thank you, Dad!" I sighed out feeling really full.

"You're welcome," he said with a chuckle. "You will also be happy to know that I informed the school of your eating diet so when you have lunch you won't starve until you get home."

"Thank you again! I hadn't thought of that until you said it. Saiyan stomachs are bottomless pits," I said while pushing away from the table. By accident I pushed it away from me. "I'll just go get ready for school now."

I went upstairs to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly, in the process snapping the brush in the end. I had to throw it away and announce I needed a new one.

As I was back downstairs changing into my school clothes I noticed that I looked different. I checked the full body mirror and saw, for the first time, almost toned muscles with slight abs and barely and body fat. And compared to before I looked taller, my head closer to the top of the mirror.

Me- _Are my powers doing this?_

I checked myself out in the mirror for a couple more minutes, still surprised to see my new body. I shrugged and leaned over my bed to get my book bag when I heard a ripping sound.

I stood back up and checked myself wondering what made that sound. It was then that I caught the reflection of my back in the mirror and saw a huge tear up the middle of my shirt. I shook my head as I shrugged out of the now useless article of clothing and tossed it aside. Getting used to this was going to be interesting.

I was walking back upstairs after changing into a baggy shirt and jeans, the shirt was still a little tight on me, when I heard the phone ring. I went over and picked up the house phone on the kitchen wall but all I heard was the dial tone.

"That's mine, Ian," I heard my Dad say.

I turned to see him holding a red phone to his ear, the same color as the hotline phone that the President would use in movies. He listened intently to the caller. Then he snapped it shut after telling the person he'd be right there.

"That was the Mayor," he said seeing my curious look. "He calls to ask for help from Heroes they think can get the job done or whoever is closest at the time. Once you become an official Hero you will get calls from her and S.P.H.E.R.E. asking for help."

"And this is why I'm glad I showed you to the school yesterday. You'll be ok getting there by yourself, right?"

I nodded my head not really caring. Even though it was a school for superheroes-in-training, it was still a high school. If I kept my head down and hardly talked like always I would get by.

"Great. So just go to the office and say your name and that you're new! They'll take care of the rest," he said hurriedly while making his way to the Secret Sanctum. After he disappeared from sight I followed his ki signature until he left the house. I sighed at how things turned out but then was happy that I wasn't in the dark anymore. It was still weird to think about and wrap my mind around but it was also good to know that my Dad was helping people.

I looked at the clock and saw it said 7:10. I decided to leave even though it was early. I wanted to get a feel for the school anyway before I was bombarded by new kids. I picked up my book bag that was left by my door, kissed my Mom goodbye as she came down, and grabbed my set of house keys on the way out.

**A/N: Ok so remember how I asked you that I need your help? (points to myself, then to you, the reader) Well it's because of my stories. I have two of them (if you couldn't tell :) ) but I don't know which one to focus more on. Originally I was planning on this story being my main focus and to update it a lot, while my other story (which is a DBZ only Broly story) would be a second one that I just put up to see if people liked it. I was planning on only updating it every once in a while, since like I said this was the main focus. But now I don't know what to do. The Broly story has 1,304 Views, 11 Chapters, and 27 Reviews. While this story has 518 Views, 17 Chapters(soon 18), and 29 Reviews. So all I'm asking is what you all, the readers would like me to do. If you haven't checked out the Broly story I would like to know if you could check it out and see if you like it. Then to leave me a Review or PM me saying which one you vote to see more of. You don't have to do this but I would greatly appreciate it and it could make me put out more chapters faster of whatever story wins. So thank you for your time in reading this and I hope that I see your vote.**


	19. Chapter 19: School Sucks Even More Now

**YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FINALLY I'M AT WHERE I WANT TO BE ALREADY! YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS PART TO COME UP! And it's not because of this chapter. It's because of next chapter. Because it is now finally beginning! The Beginning of the End and End of the Beginning! (Like what I did there? :}) So let us go and start so that I may start typing up next chapter and get it out faster! **

I flew across the sky making good time to the school. It took me a couple minutes to reach it and it still took my breath away.

But there were people there now.

I did a fly-by of the school, seeing other kids standing around, talking. I had made sure that my tail was tucked away around my waist so that it couldn't be seen. I wasn't sure how they felt about powers that wouldn't turn off but I wasn't going to take the chance and find out. On the fly-by I saw a parking lot in the back where flying vehicles were landing. This came as a surprise to me even though it shouldn't have, not everyone takes the bus to regular school either.

I finally landed back at the front of the school after my exterior tour and I was met by stares. All of them having the same expression, the one that means they see an alien, or an outsider, someone that doesn't belong. I pulled my hood lower and walked up the steps to the school. When I got to the door I pulled it open. I was met with a slight resistance but didn't think anything of it as I entered the building.

The first thing I saw was an office in front of me that had huge windows on the wall I was facing. To the left was a hallway and another office-looking place. I pulled down my hood again, not knowing where to go. I did eenie-meenie-miney-mo and went to the one on the left because it was closer. I passed a woman sitting at a front desk and she didn't even look up at me. I entered the office and started to look around. There were chairs to my right against the wall with windows above them. A T.V. hung from the ceiling in the far corner next to them.

"Can I help you, son?"

I turned to my left and saw another older woman sitting behind a desk that was too tall for her. I walked up to the desk still confused and wary now.

"Yeah, um, I'm the new student. My name is Ian-"

"Oh well why d'in't you just say so!" the woman exclaimed. I cringed as it sounded like she just yelled straight into my ear. "We weron't expect'n you so er'ly with yuh bein' new an' all!"

"Yeah, well, my Dad showed me the way yesterday and so I just flew here so that I wouldn't be late-"

"My gosh! Yuh can fly!?" the woman exclaimed cutting me off.

"Among other things," I replied back rubbing my hurt ears.

"Oooo, mesterious ain't yuh! Jus' hold on o' sec. I'll phone yuh in."

I thanked her and moved back quickly, her accent mixed with the high pitched voice almost making my ears bleed. I could distantly hear her talking to someone but I didn't pay attention to the exchange.

"She'el see yuh now."

I nodded my head and stood up, slinging my bag over my right shoulder. She pointed back around the corner to the only door and smiled at me. I smiled back to be polite and walked towards the open door. I knocked lightly as I walked in and a woman to my left looked up. Loose pieces of her bun fell onto her face and the black hair hung on either side so I could see her clearly. And the face I was looking at completely surprised me.

"Aren't you Veronica?"

"Actually here you may call me Principle Powers," she replied with a smile. She tucked the loose pieces of hair behind her ears quickly motioning for me to sit at one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Wait, so you're the Principle here?" I asked taking the seat and setting my bag next to me against the leg.

"That I am. Sorry, we weren't expecting you to be here so early. How did you get here by the way? Your Father didn't just drop you here and leave did he?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"No, he uh, got called in this morning so he couldn't even come if he wanted to. That's why he brought me here yesterday."

"Ah, yes, he usually is thinking ahead like that. Well in any case I did not plan for you to be here so early. So you're just going to have to wait for the assembly to get the proper tour of the school."

"You guys have assemblies?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and I felt like it was a stupid question. "We may be a school for Heroes in training but we are still first and foremost a school."

I nodded my head and averted my eyes, which seemed to roam her vast collection of plaques and pictures. She followed my gaze around the room.

"Ah, I see you've noticed my memories. Yes I was an active Hero once, straight out of high school," she pointed to a picture in the middle of her right wall. "My first Supervillain landed me in the hospital for three weeks. The man next to me is your father; if he wouldn't have shown up I would be dead right now."

On closer inspection I could make out the younger version of my Dad in the now adult him. He was smiling next to the knocked out Veronica as she laid in the hospital bed. Again I noticed her ki slightly rose with the mention of my Dad. Pieces of a puzzle were slowly coming together in my head about this but I pushed it to the back of my mind for later dissection.

"So you and him were partners when you graduated?"

"Haha oh heavens no! Back then Heroes worked alone unless you were a married couple. Your Father just happened to be flying by and cleaned up everything."

All this talk about my Dad made me feel edgy, especially with what I was thinking her and him were. I got up from my seat while shouldering my bag.

"It was nice talking with you Veronica, I'll be sure to stop in again to have another one. But if it's alright with you I think I'll take a look around to get a feel for the place."

"Oh yes, of course, and its Principal Powers. Here, take your schedule so that you can find your classes if you pass by them. You'll get a guide also to walk with you but since no one is here, you're on your own for now."

She ruffled through a pile of papers and took out one at random and handed it to me. I took the single sheet and looked down at it to see my name and a list of classes.

"If you look at the top you will also see your locker number and combination. So if you stumble upon it you can get acquainted since you will be using it for four years."

I was nodding my head and about to turn and go when what she said caught up to my brain. I turned back to her.

"Wait, four years? But I'm a sophomore, shouldn't it only be three?"

She looked back up at me surprised that I was still there.

"Yes that is correct. But since you didn't start as a freshman here you missed a whole years worth of knowledge and teaching. So to compensate for your missing year you will taking freshmen courses this year and sophomore the next and so on and so forth."

"So, I won't graduate when I'm supposed to?"

"No, no, you will but you just come back for another year to finish the senior year courses. So you will get the full four years in the end."

I didn't really know what to say to that so I just nodded my head and finally left the room, very confused.

**So Ian is now confused...LET'S MAKE HIM GO BAT SH*T CRAZY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM ABOUT THIS!**

**But sadly that will have to wait :'( (it sucks I know) my Dad is going to be using the computer once I update this (once you are reading this he will already being having it) so the day after tomorrow will have to be the day that I update this. Or tomorrow if I don't update my other story, still need to write the chapter for it. So now I'm off to Dishonored, Mass Effect 3, and Instagram...**

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP I REALLY WANT TO UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**F-YEAH MOTHER F-ER! I AM BACK!**

***cough**cough***

**Ok so yeah...um...that was my comeback, whole thing. I get very...loud when stuff like this happens...you know...when I'm presumed dead and in some back alley in an unused part of town. Yeah I just dissed myself there, urg. So I have been gone for 11 days, wow I did not know that until I looked it up. Dang that really BLOWS! FOR EVERYONE! Again sorry about that, some personal stuff happened that first week. My two sisters and Mom left for South Carolina and it was just my Dad and I for the whole week, to be honest I felt lonely and so I didn't do much of writing, actually I didn't much of anything. And then when they came back most of my time was devoted to spending it with them so as to make up lost time. And also, if you've seen my Instagram, I'm very into my Broly story right now. Working on the newest chapter, which will be the longest one I have done ****FOR EITHER STORY!****Like this thing is going to be huge, and there is a reason for that, but that is a secret. But don't worry I'm not forgetting about this story, I will make up for it so no worries in that department.**

**Now I know that I was uber excited last chapter to update this chapter because major, life changing, creative, mind blowing stuff is going to happen...Well you'll still have to wait for the start of that but I would love to hear your ideas about what you think is going to happen next chapter. And who knows, maybe I'll give the person that gets it right a detailed sneak peek of what does happen next. Who knows?**

**stkichi: Haha thanks. Yeah I can't believe how good this story is going either! I am so surprised by it that I am always shocked whenever I get a Review and thank you.**

**KaitAstrophe95: Haha yeah I know about the Wonder Woman thing! One of my older cousins told me when the Sky High movie came out and we watched it together. I was so surprised! And...since I was gone for so long I will spill. Yes there was something between Veronica and Ian's Dad. I shall confirm this but cannot elaborate further.**

**Pikadrew9000: I know right! FINALLY! I have been waiting for this since I started the story! Because now I can go crazy with ****ANYTHING! ****And sorry but Boomer will come later.**

It was relatively easy for me to mesmerize the layout of the school after walking through it once. I even found the classes that I would be taking and my locker. Since finding my way was so easy I returned to the office and pretended that I had gotten lost. Needless to say I was welcomed to stay there until it was time to go down to it. As Victoria and I approached the doors I felt a stronger signal of a massive group of ki signatures. There were definitely a lot of people. And sure enough once we passed through a set of double doors the sounds of a large group of teenagers assaulted our ears.

Victoria merely blinked her eyes right before I physically cringed. I mentally lowered the volume on my ears so that they wouldn't start to bleed at the loud noise. Luckily for me as soon as people saw that it was Victoria was the one that walked in it got quieter considerably fast. She smiled at the reaction and climbed up the steps of a wooden platform and walked to the center of it. I halted at the steps, not sure if I should follow her or not. She stood behind a podium that was erected in the center of the stage and turned to face the audience. That was when it seemed like she finally noticed that I was absent from her side and motioned for me to come onto the stage also. I did so, hesitantly and I immediately regretted it the moment I got off the last step.

I could literally feel everyone's eyes on me and my Saiyan hearing picked up the murmurings perfectly. I turned down the volume again, needing to practice that but I still caught the gist of all their reactions. Skepticism, surprise, curiosity, envy, jealousy, lust, all these and more passed from the lips of the people gathered, and I felt even more like a freak.

Voice- _Freaks are the ones that you have to watch out for..._

I nearly froze on the spot hearing that voice again, the one from the hospital. I had a slight pause in my step but kept moving, you wouldn't have noticed it if your eyes were too slow. I scanned the crowd, searching for any familiar ki signatures that I felt before. A few popped out at me and I focused in on them, going into detective mode.

One was Victoria that I was walking towards, another was in the crowd and my eyes quickly focused in on it. I saw it was that kid Will Stronghold that I met the day before, the girl he was walking with before I switched schools was sitting next to him with her hand on his leg. She was slowly moving over to ask him something. Another was closer to the front, and it turned out to be Nurse Spex who was in the process of smiling at me. But then down in the way front, where there was one that felt most familiar to me.

Sitting in front of the teachers was a row of kids in chairs. They all looked like the new freshmen class from the curious glances that they were giving the kids behind them and the rest of the gymnasium. But only one of the people that sat in the middle was of interest to me. She had dark black hair with a dark blue tint to it. Her left ear was pierced with a small diamond and she had a black t-shirt on with a white design of an angel holding its hands in prayer. She had a black and white spotted mini skirt on with black heels. A book bag that was all a dark blue color sat in front of her on the floor. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

Her eyes, her eyes were what drew me in. They were a light green color and were completely focused on me. I saw a slight recognition in them but then it disappeared and she looked away, out the windows for something. I turned my head and followed her gaze, and when I looked back she was chatting with the person next to her about something unimportant. But her ki signature stayed the same, mocking me, and I couldn't place where I had felt if from. I stopped next to Victoria and she started her speech.

"Hello to all of you returning Sky High students, and a first hello to the new ones. For those of you who do not know, I am Principal Powers. You may refer to me as such. Now as a school..."

I slowly drifted off and lost track of her speech. I kept my face neutral and looked around the giant room. It was a nice size gymnasium, way bigger than my old school but had no descending basketball hoops. There were long windows that were a good jump up the wall and the ceiling structure criss-crossed above. Then my eyes roamed the people.

They all had an above human power level, which is what I would expect from superheroes. But some of them had even greater ones. The first that I felt was that Will kid, he seemed to be one of the highest, but I also noticed that he was trying to keep it way down. It seemed like a struggle to him since his power seemed to increase at odd intervals. A look of concentration and seriousness was on his face as he tried to stay calm. To his right was another strong one. A slightly older looking guy with jet black hair and a single red streak in the middle. His face looked like he would murder the next person that would talk to him. Ironically though I felt no evil in his ki. He had a black leather jacket on with a black shirt that had a red bird on it. Its head reached up towards the collar with the mouth open and the wings were spread wide reaching his shoulders. The bottom merged into a tail-like thing that stopped just under halfway. He had on black jeans and red and black sneakers. His backpack was a blood red color. I looked to the left of Will back at the girl. Her hand was now entwined with his. Her hair cascaded down her back and a little over her shoulders. She had a green attire that I couldn't even pick out individual articles of clothing in since everything seemed to mold into one, her book bag matched. I was about to check some others out when I heard Victoria's speech coming to a close so I tuned back into it.

"-and that is why we are officially stopping the separation of Hero and Sidekick. From now on you will all be Heroes, but we will still showcase the powers of each year's new freshmen class. So without further adieu, I give you, THIS YEAR'S FRESHMEN CLASS OF SKY HIGH!"

Everyone clapped as the kids sitting on the chairs rose and walked to the side of the side in a line and came onto it. They stood slightly behind me and waited there.

"In a moment each of these new children will display their Superpower on the stage. Since there are no more Sidekicks they will not be judged on where they should be put. This is merely a first-step phase on their road here with us. So, booing of any kind will not be tolerated, AT ALL," she said the last part with a no nonsense kind of voice. She also slowly looked out across the sea of students. When nothing else happened, she smiled.

"Good, so without further adieu," she said turning to look at me, she then whispered out of the microphone range, "Ian you're up now."

My face was passive while she was talking before but now it had a completely shocked expression if I would have seen it myself.

"Each one will come up to the podium and state their name and Power, then provide a little demonstration."

My blood was icy cold and my brain had shut down. Time slowed as she stepped to the side and moved to a reasonable distance away, far enough not to get hit by anything but close enough to help if anything went wrong. My eyes saw people shift where they were sitting, subconsciously excited to see the new people's powers. A shadow sailed across the window and I could tell it was a bird flying by. I still hadn't moved in these few seconds but it felt like eternity.

Eventually I started to think again as the whispers reached my ears. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a shiver went down my spine. Suddenly I had conflicting feelings. I was so scared to show just what I could do, I was afraid for their lives, not mine. But I also wanted to show my new true self, I wanted to show my dominance over them all was absolute and unquestionable.

Voice- _Make them afraid of you...Show them that they can be...__beaten__-easily..._

I started to feel hot and itchy, like I wanted to burst out of my own skin. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of my neck and I knew I had to get out of here, NOW, before I did something that I would regret. The way the voice said 'beaten' made me think of **killing** and I was getting scared of myself. I guess Victoria had the feeling that I was about to run because as soon as I turned around she was there looking worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a hushed whisper. The boy next to me started to look over at us but then looked straight again when he saw the glare that Victoria gave him.

My throat choked up for a second making me unable to talk, but then I breathed and my words just poured out.

"Principal-Victoria, I need to get out of here. I didn't know I would be showing what I can do here because if I had known I never would have come," my voice matched hers but mine came out faster than I meant to.

"It's just a simple demonstration Ian," she said offhandedly.

"What happened in the city with my Father was a simple demonstration," I hissed out angrier than I intended to.

Her face became serious. "Do you think it will be as bad as that?" her tone changed to a calculating one.

"If I don't get out of here now it might be even worse. I still haven't figured it all out but my emotions are deeply connected to my powers and-"

"Yo dude! You going to show us your powers or what!? We're getting bored waitin'!"

The voice came from the crowd behind me and my head quickly snapped to its source, moving so fast that it would have killed anyone else. I could see my vision become slightly blackened around the edges. I saw this kid with a white shirt and a huge black skull in the middle. His face was gaunt and skeleton looking like he hadn't had too much to eat in a while but his body was still bloated like a balloon. Next to him sat a taller kid with a striped black and white shirt. He also looked gaunt and skeletal from malnourishment. The first kid had a smirk on his face which stretched his already thin skin and made him look demonic.

I blinked my eyes and looked away shoving back my irritation at him. When my eyes opened I could see normally again.

"Ian please, if you just calm down and stop shaking I can get you out of here," her voice was extremely worried now and I noticed that she had been trying to pull me along to get out of the room but I was rooted to the spot.

"Dude! If you don't have any powers just say so man! We need to get the show on the road I'm starving and bored already!"

Victoria turned to reprimand the guy but everything went into slow motion again, but not just in my head, the light faded again. And then, suddenly, something in my brain snapped and I felt my body stop shaking...


	21. Chapter 21: UncontrollablevsDisciplined

**Well I don't own DBZ or Sky High, if I did there would more girls, parties, and over the top powers...ok maybe not the first two (quite possibly the first two) but absolutely the third.**

**Oh! And it looks like no one was able to send me a Review for last chapter that I couldn't send in a PM!...Well now I'm sad :(.**

**oN wItH tHe StOrY!**

**You have no idea how long that took to write...**

The silence filled my head for a few moments and I was starting to wonder what was going on when I felt a fire start in the center of my chest. This new feeling spread out across my body to the tips of my fingers and the bottom of my toes. But oddly the last place to reach was my head. I felt it slowly creep up, inch by inch and it filled everything up. My brain felt like it had hot lava being poured into it. The guy's comment rang throughout my head, muffled like it was said on the other side of a wall. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victoria's head slowly move to face the guy that I had just looked at and her mouth opened, to say what I don't know. By the time the first word made its way to her lips I was gone and in standing in front of the kid, centimeters from his face.

"YOU WANT FUCKING INTERESTING YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!?" at this I grabbed either side of his head. My ki was exploding out around me and it pushed all of the kids around us back a good distance. I felt the bleachers beneath me instantly crack from the pressure that I was giving off. "HOW ABOUT I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND WATCH YOUR BODY DANCE AROUND WHILE YOU DIE YOU DIPSHIT! OR I COULD THROW YOU INTO THE SUN! YOU WOULD DID FROM DECOMPRESSION AND LACK OF OXYGEN BEFORE YOU GET THERE, BUT I WOULDN'T COMPLAIN!" here I started to laugh maniacally, "OR BETTER YET!" I pulled his face closer to mine so that we were almost nose to nose. His whole expression was one of panic and desperation. He had been trying to break free of my grasp the whole time but to no avail. I exerted more force to hold his head still and he locked eyes with me. I then dropped my voice to a whisper.

"Or better yet, I could just squeeze your head right here and mimic the effects myself."

He stopped moving now, already giving up hope of living another second longer. I shoved him backwards and he slammed into the row of bleachers behind him.

"You want to see something interesting! FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING FUCKING INTERESTING!"

I yelled out suddenly and gathered my ki together. Another blast of air rocketed around me in a huge circumference and it shattered all the windows. Gusts of air blew around me making my semi-long hair fly around. I could hear the bleachers creak and the metal underneath start to bend, this competed with the sound of people screaming, but it was all drowned out by my increasing yell. I then felt the small section of bleachers underneath me dent, and then it collapsed in on itself so that I stood floating there.

I felt the Pull again but much stronger this time, to describe it before would be like describing a tickle. Now it was scraping against my will, just begging me to do what I wanted. It felt like it would make me whole, it felt like raw power, it felt like domin-

"IAN!"

For some reason, me hearing my name gave me a little focus. I gritted my teeth together and looked to where the sound came from.

It was the black-haired freshman girl that I saw at the beginning of the assembly. She was trying to make her way up to me from the bottom of the bleachers but a dark skinned boy in orange held her back.

I didn't know why her voice alone was the only one that I heard. It wasn't recognizable to me and she didn't look familiar at all. But the way she said my name, with such recognition and clarity that a stranger wouldn't be able to produce. We locked eyes again and I was about to move toward her when a bright yellow flash blinded me. I blinked my eyes a couple times and felt a ki signature flare up, and then I felt two hot things slam into my chest and roll across my body. Finally the bright light faded from my vision and I looked down at myself. My now baggy hoodie had two smoking holes in it and black smoke was floating off of me, I then felt a ki signature suddenly in front of me. I looked up to see that Will kid's fist inches from my face but I felt no need to dodge it. So his knuckles collided with my face and another huge shockwave erupted outwards, but my head only snapped to the side. I slowly moved it back and felt something trickle down my chin. I merely wiped it off with the back of my hand and saw a smear of blood on it. I looked back at Will and saw him stunned into silence, I then brought my hands together above my head, focused my ki into my fists, and brought them down together on top of his head. Another shockwave completely destroyed the frames of the windows and doors and the walls slightly bent outwards, but I smashed Will into the bleaches beneath him.

I grunted when he didn't immediately come back up and looked for that kid from before. I found him cowering against the far wall with the other kid and other students. I turned to face him and slightly bent my knees while yelling, "YOU READY TO DIE NOW!?"

I leaped over to him leaving a blue trail of ki behind. I cocked back my fist and was about to smash his face in when that freshman girl from before appeared in front of him and threw her arms out wide.

I stopped mere inches in front of her yet she didn't flinch at all. Her eyes looked determined and set, like she wasn't going to back down. This impeded an urge that was welling up inside of me, I didn't know what it was at first but as the seconds ticked by I could tell more and more that it was the urge to kill...something, anything. It was only then that I realized she was saying something.

"-on't have to kill him, ok? You're better than that Ian. This is just your power acting out of control like with your Father and you are better than that. Don't let it win Ian."

Again this girl, this total stranger, knew my name perfectly and about what had happened between me and my Father yesterday. This meant she wasn't a total stranger but I was still no closer to finding out who she was.

I moved back a couple steps but kept my eyes locked with hers. I started to pace back forth like a predator looking for the best way to get around an obstacle and to its prey. My anger was boiling over and it just wanted to escape so that it could destroy something, kill something. I rushed her, disappearing and reappearing right in front of her with my ki blasting out. Her hair flapped about from the gusts of wind that I produced. I felt like an animal, trying to get a rival to back down. And yet this girl still, did, not, move. I was starting to feel frustrated but I wanted answers, and since I couldn't figure it out what was going on with me now, I decided she was the next best thing.

I was about to wrap an arm around her when I was tackled from the side. I was so off guard that we flew a couple feet and skidded along the gym floor cracking it slightly. I turned to see the face of a lion right in front of mine that was slightly pale. It had red veins along its body; I noticed this right before it roared in my face. I brought my feet up to its underbelly and then pushed up, angling them back to push the thing off me. The beast flew backwards giving a surprised yelp but then turned into some type of bird and flew around. I followed it with my eyes seeing when it would come back when I was tackled in the back.

I rolled with the blow and managed to get out of the furry grasp that I was in. I stood up in a crouched position and saw the darkest looking Werewolf-looking thing across from me doing the same. Its mouth was huge, elongated out from its face and it opened so I could see a flash of its many teeth and quickly snapped shut. It had a yellow ring around its pupils which were also kind of glassed over. I couldn't see any more of it because then I heard the sound of an elephant trumpeting above me and I looked up.

Right on top of me a pale grey elephant was falling on my head and crashed down on me. I felt its weight kind of but I lifted my arms up and slowly lifted the giant beast above my head. The wooden floor that was underneath me was crushed in and pieces of broken wood were scattered everywhere. I was down on one knee and was about to stand up fully when the weight became distinctly heavier and the shadow above me widened. My back bent lower from the added weight and I would have been flattened against the ground if I hadn't charged up my ki at the last second. I easily stood up after going to full power. I then turned and tossed the thing above my head towards the wall across from me. As it flew away I saw that it was some type of whale I had never seen before, and it morphed again before hitting the wall. A small grey hummingbird flitted around the room.

"WHO'S NEXT!?"

_CRA-KOOOOM!_

I was sent flying forward right after I saw a flash of light. I went through the gym wall and flipped forward landing on my back. My hair and skin felt staticky and the air around me had a weird burning smell to it. I groaned from the weird feeling that I had in the middle of my back and rolled over, lifting my head up to see into the hole that I made.

In the middle of the gym was a Caucasian looking girl with light purple colored hair that flowed around her. Her eyes were a matching color, which I only got a second to see before a fist appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the front of my face. I merely grunted and looked around the fist. An arm was connected to it, and connected to that was a dude with shaggy black hair, and the most terrified expression on his face.

"Heh, heh, teleportation, no super strength. Would come in handy though," he said looking very sorrowful.

My rational brain started to creep back into my head when I saw this kid and squashed the initial reaction to rip his arm out of his socket and beat him with it.

"Look man, my fight isn't with you, okay-"

"That's not true, if you attack one of us, you attack all of us. And besides, I was only the distraction."

From over the top of the guy came a blur of the deepest black that I had ever seen, again. I was tackled for the third time in a span of half an hour and was pulled backwards. I hit the grass with a heavy thud and then was rolled so that my back faced the sky. I was going to dig my feet into the ground to stop our momentum but then I felt two legs with sharp claws position themselves on my stomach and then launched me up into the air. I was breathless from the push off and before my combat mindset could come back I was tackled, yet again, in mid-air and felt the air that I had just collected whoosh out of me again.

Me- _You have got to be kidding me!_

I heard a loud boom go off and I was flying backwards. I looked down and saw the colors of Will pushing against my midsection. With the way there was no sound around us I guessed we broke through the sound barrier. I brought my knee up quickly and it connected with the middle of his torso, this made Will gasp from the sudden lack of oxygen and we snapped out of the speed of sound. I brought my hands together above my head and then moved them down onto his back, sending him crashing towards the ground with the same move as before. For a few moments it looked like he was about to crash into the earth, but at the last moment he flipped backwards and landed in a crouch creating a small crater. He looked up at me and I could see his face perfectly from my height up in the sky.

"Give it up Will! We both know you can't beat me! That was proven at the school!" I yelled out to him so that he could see reason.

"Yeah!? Well guess what!? We aren't at the school!"

"Does that really matter!?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes! Because now I don't have to hold back!"

With my keen eyesight I saw the lower part of his mouth move down slightly and then I felt his ki skyrocket tremendously. The crater that he made became even bigger and he had a different look in his eyes.

Me- _Well I wasn't expecting this._

That was the last thought I had before my head snapped back by an earth shattering punch and I lost consciousness.

**A/N: If the author's notes look weird, it's because I started down here first and then went to the top. It's because I didn't want to forget to say what I am about to say because I usually forget to say what I always want to say. Now if you understood that, that is good because I was writing it very fast and don't know if it is understandable.**

**Ok so the whale that Ian lifts up in the school gymnasium is a Minke whale. It was a male, which they usually grow to about 25-30 feet long and weigh about 6-7.5 tons. This may seem a lot to normal people but remember, Ian is a Saiyan and has had some major Zenkai boosters in a short amount of time, added to the fact his base power is still growing to catch up with his age (When Goku was in Other World with King Kai and training for the Martial Arts Tournament during the Buu saga he could easily train with a total of 8 tons of training weights. Ian isn't at that stage yet but he is close. My initial whale to use was a Blue whale since it was the largest and I wanted to be really crazy with it but since a Blue whale weighs like 200 tons and Goku only did 40 tons as a Super Saiyan I didn't I should push it this early. What do you think? Too much? Not enough? This is the question of the century people...or at least until the next chapter comes out ;})**

**Sooooo...Ian flipped shit. Please raise your hand for everyone that saw this coming. It's ok, don't be shy, no one will laugh (I might chuckle because if you didn't see this coming then you don't know an emotionally unstable almost Saiyan teen that can't control his powers...ok maybe you don't but still, hope I made it clear about what his intentions were) If you did know that Ian would flip shit, did everything I do meet your expectations? Like did you think more was going to happen or a more controlled outburst? I would like your feedback on this people of the world, or just whoever comes and sees this. If you noticed there were some people that went unnamed in the 'fight' and are new, THEY ARE OC'S (or THEY ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS) yes I put a few in here, to make the plot new and have some more stuff going on to make it fresh and entertaining. If you don't like it, DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE THEY ARE HERE TO STAY!**

**Wow I probably sound really mean right now...HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok now I sound really mean LoL. Didn't do that intentionally, ok kind of but my sense of humor is way off the norm so don't expect any jokes that are common nowadays. Like no "Why did the chicken cross the road?"**

**Other 17-year old kids still tell that one right? I'm not the only one?**

**:] Sorry for the crazy, it's 10:17 A.M. as of writing this right now so I'm tired. But I had a funny night with my Dad because I was helping him fill out a questionnaire on the computer for a new job and the questions were really simple yet stupid, and since English is a struggling language for my Dad he didn't really get the actual meaning of the words and would sometimes think they were something. Let's just say that when you do work, you throw all your energy into doing it, not everything you own onto it LMAO...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: .1656 here again. After a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG break. I know it sucks and I'm sorry for it. In the beginning it was because I was working on a SUUUPER LOOOONG chapter for my other story. The DBZ: Broly one. But to be honest I'm not good at completing really long projects. I usually don't get them done when I try to do them in one sitting...which is what I tried to do. But fear not, I will get back to that story in due time, it's just not my main focus right now. Because of the other reasons why I stopped it.**

**I got a job.**

**Yes that dreaded word. And since I have started school already that will be taking up most of my free time too. So when other authors do like weekly updates and stuff, yeah don't expect that from me. I don't like to be rushed, and when I am I go slower. So just wait patiently, besides, I'm pretty sure there are better stories on here that you can find to read. Try Naruto or other DBZ stories, I even have a few on my favorites list that are really awesome, BUT I WARN YOU NOW! I AM 17 ALMOST 18, SO BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU PICK TO READ! I am a guy, just saying it now.**

**Pikadrew9000- Yeah I know, I was thinking that his hormones and anger are changing as he becomes a full Saiyan and so his control over them would also. Sorry to disappoint you with this chapter but hope you can fill in the gaps in your head with what happens to him.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta- Thank you for the help again, will make some corrections down the line when the weight comes up again.**

I woke up, lying in a hospital bed, again. My body felt torn and broken, like it had been crushed and everything on the inside was in little pieces. I started looking around and noticed that I was in the same hospital room as before, except nothing was broken. I moved to sit up and cried out in pain. The slight movement sent me writhing in agony and that sent me into even more pain. It became a continuous cycle of moving and hurting me, then flinching and hurting myself more. An increased beeping noise blocked out all other sounds and filled my head. Then I heard shouts.

It was just background noise to me as I slowly killed myself even more. I felt, things, latch onto my arms and restrain them but they couldn't hold me for long as I was again writhing around. Then I felt something pierce the skin of my neck and a liquid was pushed into my bloodstream. It started to work and I calmed down, but then it went away after a couple seconds and I was in pain once again. The yelling had stopped when I calmed down but then started up again once I moved. After some time another thing pierced my neck but I didn't even feel the liquid because I was already knocked out.

_I felt the Earth shake beneath me as I clawed my way to consciousness. It was a struggle to get all my senses on and working. I started to feel the dirt beneath my hands and neck, I could hear a slight breeze lightly tugging at my shirt, I started to hear silence around me and small footsteps coming closer, the slight taste of blood was in my mouth, but with my sight all I saw was black. I heard the footsteps stop next to me._

"_You should know not to bite off more than you can chew man."_

_My eyes shot open and I jumped up, flipping my body and backhanded Will across the cheek. He flew backwards from my unexpected attack. I landed perfectly on my legs and closed my eyes, I heard Will crash into the ground some distance away but I paid him no mind. I took a deep breath and then let it out, and suddenly the feeling of rage overtook my mind. It seeped into my brain and spread throughout my body like a liquid filling a container. I didn't know what was going on but then my eyes snapped open and I let out a yell, my ki ripping out of my body and making the ground quake beneath me. My ki felt amazing to me, even more powerful and raw than before. But it also felt like I couldn't feel it, like it was apart of my body, but behind a locked vault that I was able to open. My fists clenched and focused my ki, and suddenly ki blasts started to shoot out of my hands randomly. I pointed them at the ground and they kicked up a dust cloud around me. My vision slowly started to get tinted black._

_Other- Aaaaaaah...Now I feel better...Well almost..._

_I started to feel like a back seat driver because I couldn't control my own body._

"_Oh Wi-lllllll! Where are you-"_

I woke up again drenched in sweat and sat up quickly. I heard snapping sounds and looked down to see that I had broke through restraints that were all along my upper body. My heart was beating slowly and the monitor beside me kept up with it's pace even though I felt like I had almost just drowned. I tried to breathe but I started to choke on my saliva and quickly hit the emergency help button. I could faintly hear an alarm going off but paid it no mind as I rolled off the left side of my bed snapping the bottom half of my restraints. I heard three slurping sounds, along with three crashes of metal on metal and a stinging sensation on my right arm. I looked down at it and saw three holes spaced along the length of it with blood already slowly starting to seep out. I didn't pay attention to it as I stood up, and then quickly fell down as my legs came out from under me. A wave of dizziness washed over my head and I threw up on the floor next to me, my body already drenched in sweat but it had no plans of cooling down. The only weird part was that my heart was still beating slowly throughout it all, not increasing in speed. I suddenly heard my door slam open.

"IAN!"

I raised my left arm up, after realizing it was my Dad that called out to me. I heard footsteps quickly approach from the other side of the bed and his face came into my view as he crouched down.

"Are you ok?" he asked me while putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded a couple times not trusting my body to let anymore fluids spill out if I opened my mouth.

"You feel like you're burning up and yet your body is covered in sweat. Do you want me to call the doctors so they give you something to cool down?"

I shook my head then but stopped after it felt like my skull was being pounded from the inside out. I could feel the blood in my body being pumped from and through my heart and back around for some reason.

Me-_ Am I having a heart attack?_

"Here. Let's get you up so that you can at least lie back down on your bed, ok?"

He reached out to pick me up and time slowed down in my head. The only thing that I heard was my heart slowly beating and then...

Thump Thump...Thump Thump

Out of nowhere my heart started to beat harder, to the point where I could feel it inside my chest. But it wasn't beating faster to pump more blood through the rest of my body.

THUMP Thump...THUMP Thump

My Dad's hands reached under my armpits to lift me up with a smile on his face. But at the same time pain slashed across my chest and I flinched away from him.

THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP

"Ian?"

I clutched at my chest, right above my heart and I could feel the ribs there being pushed away from my excessively pounding heart.

"Ian talk to me!" he said trying to get a hold of my shoulders.

**THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP**

I pushed his hands away, not noticing at how easy it was. I grabbed at the top of my hospital gown and ripped it open, not even bothering to take my arms out. I looked down at the source of the pain and saw my heart, or at least the outline of it, pushing against the skin of the left side of my chest, threatening to break the skin. I had no idea when the ribs there had broken and I didn't really care as another searing pain traveled across my chest, up my neck, and into my brain. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and convulsed on the ground.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR IN HERE!"

I felt something restrain me to the floor but my mind was oblivious to everything around me. I thrashed around, not knowing what to do except deal with the pain someway while voices yelled around me.

"CAN'T YOU GIVE HIM ANOTHER SEDATIVE!?"

"THE NEEDLE CAN'T BREAK HIS SKIN! IT'S TOO TOUGH FOR SOME REASON!"

My body was on fire. My insides seemed like they were melting together but my heart just increased the pressure of its beating.

"SOMEONE GET A PAIR OF DEPOWER CUFFS OVER HERE NOW!"

I pushed out against the restraints on my arms and legs and they snapped off. I kept bouncing around trying to get this new feeling off me, away from me, out of me, anything. Another bout of pain racked my body. Again going across my chest but then continuing around my midsection and then touching my spine.

I screamed out again from that initial touch and it continued as the pain raced up and down the bone connection. My body arched up, away from the floor and my eyes were wide open in shock while my mouth was opened in a big 'O' shape. I crashed back to the floor and the pain intensified.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE DEPOWER CUFFS!?"

"HERE! Right here!"

The voices kept talking; making any sense to me since the meaning of the words never reached my brain. Someone pulled wrists together behind my back and another restraint bound them together.

"JUST LET US HELP YOU BOY! STRUGGLING ONLY MAKES IT WORSE!"

Another pain shot across my chest, this time traveling down my body and to the soles of my feet. I screamed again in the pain and clutched at my legs, it being the only thing that I could think of to do. And then the pain went and rebounded from my heels, instead of going away, and started bouncing around in my body. In a matter of seconds my legs felt like jelly and rocks as my bones broke into tiny pieces. As it traveled up my waist I felt it break apart and each new piece went in separated directions, still breaking the bones that it encountered. I felt the two in my arms reach my fingertips and then they heated up like the sun. The one in my chest traveled up more slowly, having more to break than the others. I pulled down my gown again and saw a red and yellow ball travel up my body, I felt the ball go up my throat and it prevented me to swallow. And then it blasted into my head and everything went black.

For some reason I could still hear the world around me after all of this happened. For a couple of minutes everything was quiet, no one made a sound. Then I heard cracking and creaking like footsteps.

"Is he alive?"

That was my Father's voice, even though I had no idea from where it came from.

The first came nearer to me and then stopped. Heavy breathing bombarded me. And then it stopped.

Another crunching got louder and I heard a thud.

"Please, tell me-"

"There's no pulse Robert. He's go-"


End file.
